


我有一个愿望

by 鱼墨桥 (kin_yumoqiao)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1V1HE高甜, M/M, 作家维x老板勇, 架空温馨向, 治愈系, 维勇only
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_yumoqiao/pseuds/%E9%B1%BC%E5%A2%A8%E6%A1%A5
Summary: ------------------◇设定◇------------------☆架空温馨向，治愈系☆维勇only，作家维x老板勇，HE，高甜大概☆设定1：可以和动物交流的勇利☆设定2：动物之间使用脑电波交流
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

-01-

长谷津的居民心中有一个共同的神明，传说如果你有想要实现的愿望，带上你的真心去求助，神明就会实现你的愿望。

神明大多数时候都在他的家里，如果他不在，那一定是去了山中，耐心等待神明回家就好。

“见到了神明要叫他的名字，然后告诉他你的愿望，最好做出一副可怜的模样，这样神明就会心软，然后实现你的愿望。”

“直接叫他的名字？他不会生气吗？”

“不，当然不会！他不喜欢我们叫他神明或者大人，他要我们叫他的名字，他喜欢我们叫他的名字！”

“哦？那他叫什么名字？”

“他叫勇利，胜生勇利。你去了他家，要在庭院里说‘勇利勇利，我有一个愿望，可以请你帮我实现吗’，如果他在家并听到了你的请求，就会打开门请你进去，门口会有一张软软的毛毯——那毛毯可真舒服呀，他会请你在毛毯上踩一踩，然后倾听你的愿望，还会招待你好吃的呢！”

“听上去他很温柔。”

“那当然，他是这个世界上最好的神明！有时候我们受伤了，也会去找他，他会带我们去一个叫‘医院’的地方，虽然我们都不喜欢那里，但是他说那里可以治好我们。”

“我知道‘医院’！我也不喜欢那里。”

“你们那里也有‘医院’吗？”

“当然有，偶尔我不舒服的时候，维克托，哦，就是我的主人，他也会带我去‘医院’！”

“你有主人，那可真好！”

“我喜欢他！不过我现在找不到他了，我听刚刚那家店里的猫说我可以去求助这里的神明。”

“哦，他就在那里，你看见前面那个高高的房子了吗？你在那转过去就能看见一座桥，桥的尽头有一个奇怪的石像，顺着往前走，就是他的家了。”趴在墙上的老猫舔了舔爪子，说。

马卡钦顺着它的目光看过去，想了想，不安的甩了甩尾巴，问道：“可是我一路问过来，你们都说要带上‘真心’，‘真心’是什么？”

“我也说不准，一朵花也是真心，一片叶子也是真心，一块石头也是真心。只要我们带上‘真心’，他就会很高兴，然后他会摸摸我们，倾听我们的愿望。”老猫说，“他总是说，‘你们带着真心来找我，我当然要帮助你们’，所以如果你也带着‘真心’去，他也一定会帮助你的！”

马卡钦似懂非懂，告别了老猫朝着那栋高高的房子走去。

路上它看见有好看的花儿，就想要带去给那个神明，可是那花儿太小了，它一不小心就咬坏了，马卡钦只好吐出嘴里的花儿，继续走。

最后它捡了一根开满了小花的树枝，小心的叼在嘴里，来到了那个神明居住的地方。

它看着眼前的大房子有些局促，它还从来没见过这样的房子呢。整个都是木头做的，很大又很矮，看起来……嗯，看起来就很像神明住的地方呢！

马卡钦叼着那截树枝蹲坐在一棵树下，有些忐忑的望着那里，可以从入口看到里面有很大一片草坪。

正当马卡钦准备走进去时，它看到远远过来一只猫，嘴里也叼着几朵花，轻巧的越上墙头，跳到了其中一个房檐上。

那只小猫探着头朝窗户里面看，然而那扇窗户里面拉着窗帘，小猫看不见，原地转了转，放下花，试探的喵喵叫了起来。

马卡钦听见它叫：“勇利，勇利，你在吗？”

那扇窗户安安静静的，没有任何动静。

小猫又叫：“勇利勇利，我有一个愿望，可以请你帮我实现吗？”

那扇窗户还是纹丝不动，小猫歪了歪头，耐心的又轻声喊了几遍。

这时候马卡钦看到窗帘被拉开了，小猫见状连忙把花叼起来坐的端端正正，眼睛睁的大大的，期盼的看着窗户。

有一双手把窗户推开，然后一个男人探了出来。

马卡钦惊呆了，心想这就是那个神明？为什么看起来像是个人类？

等到它回过神来了，男人已经不见了，小猫跳上窗台，在上面搭的毯子上磨了磨爪子，就这样进屋了。

马卡钦急的原地转了几圈，满脑子都在想为什么勇利看起来像个人类，最后它冷静下来，决定等那个小猫出来问问。

勇利在睡梦中隐隐听到了猫叫，喵喵喵的又软又萌，然后渐渐的猫叫消失不见了，转而听见好像有人在叫自己的名字，一声又一声。

他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，缓了一会才发现那声音从自己窗户外传来。他取过床头柜上的眼镜戴上，掀开被子起身推开窗户，就见外面的房檐上蹲了一只小猫，嘴里还叼着几朵小小的野花，睁着大大的蓝色眼睛期盼的看着自己。

勇利看着它，脸上扬起一个温和的笑容，轻声问：“是你在叫我吗？”

小猫点点头。

勇利于是把手伸到它面前，小猫配合的把花放在他手上，勇利看了一眼，另外一只手揉了揉它的脑袋，说：“谢谢，我很喜欢。”

“这是我的真心。”小猫说，“你可以帮我实现我的愿望吗？”

勇利有些忍俊不禁，伸手从一旁的小罐子里取出一块小鱼干给它。

当时不过是有只小鸟叼来了原本打算筑巢用的干草，他开玩笑似的说了一句“既然你都带着你的真心来找我帮忙了，我怎么能不帮你实现你的愿望呢”。没想到却被这群小家伙记在心里，从此以后来找他的小动物都带着所谓的“真心”，让他哭笑不得。

小猫的愿望是将自己洗干净去见想要收养自己的女孩，这又是一个对勇利而言非常简单的愿望。

等到勇利给它吹干，小猫原本灰扑扑的毛变的雪白雪白的，毛绒绒的看着惹人心疼极了。

它开心的谢过勇利，从大门离开了。

马卡钦等了好久才看到小猫出来，只见原本脏兮兮的小猫变得雪白可爱，它还以为自己看错了，眼见小猫要走远了，它才连忙拦住小猫。

经过小猫一番讲解马卡钦这才知道原来那个神明确实是一个人类，只是他和其他人类不同，可以听懂它们说话，对待它们十分友好仁慈，所以它们才称呼他为神明。

知道了这些，马卡钦不再犹豫，它跨进大房子，坐在刚刚小猫出来的那扇门前，把树枝放在地上，学着小猫刚才的样子唤道：“勇利勇利，我有一个愿望，可以请你帮我实现吗？”

勇利今天又赖床了，要不是小猫过来叫醒他，他可能这会才刚起床。

正拿起筷子准备吃他心爱的猪排饭，就听到一阵狗叫，他无奈的叹口气，放下筷子走到门口。他打开门，见门外端坐着一只棕色的大型贵宾犬，它嘴里叼着一截开满了樱花的树枝。

马卡钦打量着眼前这个被这里的居民称之为神明的男人，他看起来是一个相当温柔的人，身上穿着它没见过的衣服，鼻梁上戴了一副眼镜。

男人拿走了它带来的树枝，并让它进屋，马卡钦高兴极了，在毯子上磨蹭了好一会爪子才跟着他走进去。

他取出一个碗，往里面倒了些狗粮放在马卡钦面前，马卡钦却盯着那张小桌子上的猪排饭看。

“好香呀！”马卡钦流着口水说。

勇利冲它一笑，夹了一小块放进它的碗里，说：“人类的食物调料对你们来说比较重，你最好少吃。”

马卡钦一口吃掉那块猪排，只觉得这是自己吃过的最好吃的食物了。

午饭过后，勇利一边揉着马卡钦的肚子，一边问它：“你有什么愿望？”

马卡钦一下子翻身站起来，说：“我想找到维克托，就是我的主人。”

“你的主人住在哪？”

“没有住的，我们今天刚刚来这里。”马卡钦摇着尾巴说。

看来不是自己熟悉的地方。勇利有些头疼，继续问：“那你们之前住在哪？”

“住在，住在……”马卡钦想了想，说，“圣彼得堡！对，就是这个名字！”

“……”勇利抬手扶额，要不是知道它们不会说谎，他一定以为这条名为马卡钦的狗在逗自己。

他深吸一口气，问：“那你怎么出现在这里的？你和你的主人一起过来的？什么时候走丢的？”

“我们早上到这里的，维克托说要在这里待一段时间，我第一次来有点兴奋，不小心就跟他走散了。我听这里的动物说你能帮我，我就过来了，你可以实现我的愿望吗？”马卡钦咧着嘴期待的看着他。

勇利有些为难，他看着马卡钦皱眉，突然想起什么似的，他在马卡钦的脖子上摸了摸，果然摸到一条项圈。他让马卡钦抬起来头来，那条深色的项圈露出来，上面挂着一个骨头形状的金属牌。

勇利把那块刻着MAKACHIN的牌子翻过来，发现背面刻着一串数字和一个名字，他立刻松了口气。

“幸好你的主人准备了这个，不然我可能真的帮不了你。”他对马卡钦说。

马卡钦无辜的看着他。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

-02-

维克托拖着行李箱站在这个名为“乌托邦胜生”的温泉旅馆门口，远远就已经听到了自己的贵宾犬欢快的叫声，他松了口气。天知道当他回头发现马卡钦不见了，叫它也没有回应的时候他有多着急。

他走进去，没几步就看见马卡钦撒着欢朝自己跑过来，把自己扑倒在草坪上对着自己一阵舔。

“维克托！维克托！我好想你啊！”马卡钦一边舔他一边诉说着自己的思念，“我真怕找不到你了！”

然而维克托听不懂，只能听见它汪汪叫，但维克托能从它的动作里感觉到它的不安，他坐起身将马卡钦抱在怀里，一下一下顺着它后背的毛，又揉它的脑袋。

直到将马卡钦安抚好了，他才站起身来仔细打量这家旅店。

庭院很大，打扫的十分干净，布置的非常幽静，房子是全用木头搭建的，屋顶是黑亮的瓦片。

这是一座非常古朴的日式建筑。

维克托在心里做出评价，索性抬脚往旅店里面走去，他决定就住在这里，顺便好好谢一谢收留马卡钦的那位胜生先生。

马卡钦抢在他的前面进了屋，自己踩在毛毯上磨爪子，然后撒欢似的跑进去，把木地板踩的嘎吱作响。

“勇利勇利，我又回来啦！”它循着气味在屋子里跑，将维克托抛在身后。

维克托诧异的看着马卡钦自己擦好了爪子，汪汪叫着往店里跑，熟门熟路的样子。

没一会它又出来了，身后跟着一个穿着深蓝色浴衣的青年。

他有着一头柔软的黑发，身形算不上高挑，浴衣下摆露出的双腿白皙修长，腰间松松挽了一根腰带，衬的腰线十分漂亮。青年的长相看起来很是清秀，给人干净温和的感觉，一双棕红色的眸子十分清澈，可惜被一副有些土气的蓝框眼镜遮住了光芒。

“你好，胜生先生。”维克托扬起一个笑容，对他伸出手，“我是维克托·尼基弗洛夫，谢谢你收留了马卡钦。”

“你好，尼基弗洛夫先生，不必客气，马卡钦很可爱。”勇利伸出手和他握了一下，打量了一下这个男人。

男人从头到脚一身的名牌，穿着十分讲究，一头银发很是抢眼，比头发更抢眼的却是那张足以迷倒众生的帅气脸庞，他长得很高，包裹在风衣之下的身材看起来也非常不错。

是一个会让男人产生嫉妒感却又忍不住想要打交道的人。勇利这样想。

“我正好还没有订房间，听说来日本一定要享受一下温泉，我想在这里住下来。”维克托冲他眨了眨眼，拍了拍身旁的行李箱。

勇利会意，躬身从一旁的鞋柜里取出一双拖鞋来。

维克托放好行李从自己房间出来时还换上了勇利给他的浴衣，他穿的非常随意，露出一大片壮实的胸肌，隐隐还能看到一点腹部的马甲线。

勇利扫了一眼便移开视线，心想这人看起来高高瘦瘦的，身材却是很有料呢。

“我可以叫你勇利吗，这样显得亲切一些。”维克托在他对面坐下，见人面前摆了一堆小玩意有些好奇，“你在做什么？”

“当然可以。”勇利点点头，手上的动作却没停，他取过一片雕刻好的书签递给维克托，解释道：“我在按照客户的要求对书签进行一些加工。”

维克托接过那片书签仔细的看，发现这是一片树叶书签，雕刻的形状是一只可爱的小猫，除了栩栩如生的小猫以外都是树叶自然脱落以后残留的叶脉，非常美丽。

书签还没有做硬化处理，维克托有些小心地放在桌上，赞道：“真漂亮，你是雕刻师吗？”

“算不上。”勇利笑着摇摇头，想了想，他起身从一个柜子里拿了几个小物件过来摆在桌上，对维克托说道：“这些都是这里的纪念品，我把它们挂在网上售卖，销量还算不错。”

维克托有些惊讶的看着那些精致的物件，有装在小瓶子里面的干花，有印着各种爪子印的小木牌，还有被一根小小麻绳简单系起来的小布包，每一个都很漂亮。

“这些都是你做的？好厉害！”维克托由衷的说。

“还好，都是些简单的小玩意。”勇利不太好意思的挠挠脸，拿起那个小布包对他说：“这是驱蚊包，里面装的是我从山上采的驱蚊草，一包可以管一个月左右，据说效果很好。除了这个，其他纪念品的材料提供者都很特殊哦。”

“特殊？”维克托被他吊起好奇心来。

“嗯，是很特殊的小客人，因为是它们提供的，所以卖的很好。”勇利笑着说，“你看这些小爪子，都是来这里的小动物们留下的，做成干花和书签的也都是它们带来的。”

“真的吗？Amazing！”维克托瞪大了眼，又去看那些干花和木牌，这才发现那些花都是很寻常的小野花，木牌上的爪子有大有小，还有鸟爪印。

“哦？你来这里居然不知道吗？”勇利看着他，说，“这里因为它们的光顾已经出名了，每年来这里旅游的客人有很多，都是为了见见它们。”

早些年有一群学生来到这里，那几天正好是勇利刚刚放假回家的时候，长谷津的小动物们盼了好久才盼到他回来，纷纷带着花花草草扎堆过来找他帮忙实现愿望。那群学生没见过这种奇景，拍照录像上传社交网站，乌托邦胜生一下子就火了。后来客人纷纷询问有没有什么纪念品可以带回去，勇利和家人商量了一下，就把那些动物们带来的礼物做成了各种纪念品放在店里和网上出售，勇利也是在那时学着雕刻书签的，好几年过去了，技术还算上得台面。

维克托仔细回想，好像是有这么回事，看着勇利说：“好像是听说过，不过我刚到这里马卡钦就走丢了，我着急，一下子就忘了。”

“勇利勇利，那我带来的真心呢，你会做成什么？”马卡钦在一旁插嘴问。

勇利看了它一眼，摸了摸它的头，抬手将放在桌上的小花瓶拿过来递给维克托，指着插在里面的一截樱花树枝对维克托说：“这是马卡钦带过来的，如果你不介意的话，晚上我把它做成果冻给你尝尝。”

维克托惊讶地看着那截开着几朵樱花的树枝，低头去看马卡钦，马卡钦咧着嘴冲他叫了几声：“维克托也喜欢吗，那我再去找一个给你！”

维克托不知道它的话，摸了摸它的头，对勇利说：“你这里可真神奇，它从来没带过任何东西给我。”

勇利心想也许等一会你就能得到它带给你的东西了。

他面上不显，问维克托：“尼基弗洛夫先生，你不出去走走吗？”

“直接叫我维克托就好。”维克托摸了摸肚子，说，“我是来问你还有没有没午餐的，为了找马卡钦我从早上下飞机饿到现在了。”

勇利看了眼墙上的挂钟，对他说：“最近是淡季，目前只有你一个客人，午餐是没有了，不过我有准备一些点心，你可以先垫一垫，我再去给你准备一些其他吃的。”

“那就不麻烦了，我先随便吃点然后睡一觉，我好困，又饿的难受。”维克托可怜兮兮的说。

勇利点点头，去厨房将自己中午做的一份茶点端出来。

维克托将茶点吃光，夸赞了一番他的手艺后就回房睡觉去了，一直到天黑了才起来。

他一出房间就听见马卡钦欢快的叫声，还有勇利低低的说话声，两个声音交织在一起，好似在交流一样。

维克托仔细的听，只听马卡钦“汪”了一声，然后勇利说“小心别弄脏了”，马卡钦又“汪”了一声，勇利说“可以了”，马卡钦“汪汪”，勇利就笑了起来。

维克托有点懵，他虽然也经常对着马卡钦说话，但是从来没有像勇利这样仿佛真的和马卡钦能够交流一样的既视感。他觉得自己大概是想多了，揉着睡乱的银发走下楼去。

“我就跟那只猫说，我的主人现在住在神明的家里，我也住在神明的家里，那只猫可羡慕了！”马卡钦的爪子在一张画纸上按来按去，留下乱七八糟的爪印，嘴里还在絮絮叨叨的跟勇利说刚刚出去捡树枝的事。

“嗯，然后呢？”勇利看着那张纸，心中思索着等会该怎么加工。

“它就说它明天要过来看看，好像也有愿望要找勇利帮它实现的样子。”马卡钦说着，又问，“无论是什么愿望，勇利都可以帮我们实现吗？”

勇利想了想，对它说：“简单一点的可以，太困难的就不行了，我也不是真正的神明，只是一个随处可见的普通人类而已。比如说中午你看到的那只猫，它的愿望是想洗个澡，我就帮它洗澡。又比如说马卡钦你想要找维克托，可是你们的家离我家很远，我是很难帮你找到的，幸好维克托有在你身上留下联系方式，不然我也没办法帮你了。”

维克托的手停在半空，有点不敢拉开眼前这扇门。

门后的一人一狗聊的开心，勇利连着一个冬天都自己呆在家里，平时相处的也都是动物，一时就忘了收敛自己。而马卡钦从来没遇到过能够和自己交流的人类，加上对维克托的气息很放心，一时间也没察觉到自己的主人就在隔着自己一扇门的身后。

“勇利，勇利，我饿了，我可以吃中午你吃的那个吗？好香好好吃！”马卡钦围着他转，可怜兮兮地看着他。

“不行，不是说了你不可以吃调料太重的东西吗。”勇利不去看那双湿漉漉的眼，将地上的东西收起来放好，然后拿过马卡钦的画作站起身，对马卡钦说：“我去做晚饭，我会给你没有放调料的猪排，所以你现在去叫维克托起床好不好？”

“好啊好啊！维克托！维克托！”马卡钦冲到门前，闻到熟悉的气味突然停住，疑惑的歪了歪头：“咦？”

勇利没注意它的样子，一边低头构思如何加工那副狗爪画一边拉开门，然后一头撞进维克托怀里。

他抬起头，就见对方正看着自己，蔚蓝的眸子里闪烁着意味不明的情绪。

勇利顿时冒了一身冷汗。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

-03-

怎么办，怎么办，他听到了？还是没听到？听到了多少？怎么办？

勇利呆愣愣的看着维克托，脑子里乱七八糟的全是该怎么办。

维克托原本还有那么一点怀疑，一看他的表情已经是不打自招了，顿时又觉得有些好笑。

看来是被吓坏了。维克托想了想，偏头对他笑了笑，说：“哇哦，我好像知道了什么了不得的秘密呀。”

他听到了！他真的听到了！怎么办怎么办！！

勇利一脸惊恐。

他的反应很好的娱乐了维克托，于是维克托笑了一声，凑过去在他耳边说：“放心，我不会说出去的哦。”

勇利想立马躺下睡一觉，明天一觉醒来发现自己做了个梦的那种。

他抬起手捂住脸，深深吸了一口气，破罐子破摔的问：“你听了多少？”

“从‘我也不是真正的神明，只是一个随处可见的普通人类而已’开始。”维克托感兴趣的看着他，他本来只是随便找了个地方旅行，顺便寻找一下新书的灵感，没想到会让自己碰到这么有趣的一个人。

勇利抬起头看他，望进那双温和的不掺杂任何恶意情绪的蔚蓝眸子，突然觉得心里一松，藏在自己心中二十多年的秘密，竟有种想要倾诉的欲望。

“看来我真是轻松日子过久了，太大意了呢。”勇利苦笑了一声。

维克托张了张嘴正准备说什么，肚子先叫了一声，他无辜的看着勇利，后者忍俊不禁，转身往厨房走去：“走吧，边吃边聊。”

勇利是在自己5岁的时候发现他和其他人不太一样的。

从懂事起，勇利就能听见动物们的说话声，他常常和动物们一起玩耍，一起聊天，长辈们都只以为他是年纪小有爱心。但是勇利一直以为，所有人都和他一样的。他常常在长辈们摸着自己的头笑着说“勇利又和小动物聊天了”的时候，问他们为什么不加入自己，然后得到长辈们充满了善意的开怀笑声。

因为从小内向所以也没有向其他人透露过，倒是在5岁的时候看见有爱捣蛋的孩子欺负流浪狗，就是那个时候，他知道了自己和其他人的不同。

那条狗小小的一只，浑身脏兮兮的分辨不出原来的毛色，还瘸着一条腿，似乎受伤了。面对顽劣的孩子们瑟缩在垃圾桶的旁边，湿漉漉的眼睛乞求的看着他们，它呜咽着说：“我好疼啊，好疼，我不咬人的，别打我！我真的不咬人的！”

小小的勇利还不明白自己内心为什么如此难过，他鼓起勇气推开班上的孩子王，挡在小狗的面前张开了双手，气鼓鼓的说：“它都说了它不咬人了，你们为什么还要欺负它！”

被推开的孩子爬了起来，推搡了勇利一把，恶狠狠的挥着拳头说：“你怎么知道它不咬人？滚开！”

“我知道！”小勇利吓得颤了一下，眼泪包在眼眶里打转，却第一次面对一直害怕的孩子王没有退缩，依然固执的伸着手挡在小狗的前面，说：“它告诉我的，你们明明也听到了！”

“听到什么？”几个孩子面面相觑，不明白他的话。

“它刚刚不是说了吗！它不会咬人的！它很疼啊！”小勇利瞪着一双泪眼说，“它都求你们不要打它了！”

为首的小男孩惊异的盯着他瞧，半晌几个孩子突然一起大声笑了出来，一边笑一边说：“快看啊，胜生勇利居然能听懂狗叫啊！哈哈哈！”

“他平时不就喜欢和小猫小狗说话嘛！”

“他真的以为自己能听懂猫叫狗叫啊，哈哈哈！”

“哇，胜生勇利好厉害呀！哈哈哈哈！”

他们的笑声就像夜晚的森林一样可怕，将小勇利笼罩起来，什么也听不见，看不见，满脑子的思绪全都是为什么他们好像听不懂小狗的话？

长辈们善意的眼神，温暖抚摸在头顶的大手，老师无奈摇头的叹息，眼前孩子们的嘲笑，都让小小的勇利意识到了自己的不同。

他回过神的时候自己已经跌坐在地上了，手心被磨破了皮，火辣辣的疼。他的邻居优子抱着那条自己保护了的小狗担忧的看着他，小豪气呼呼的挥着拳头，说：“勇利别怕，我已经把他们打跑了，他们以后别想找你的麻烦。哼，只有我能欺负勇利！”

“你也不能欺负勇利！”优子没好气的说，伸手将小勇利拉了起来，看着他手心的血迹有些着急，“哎呀，流血了，我们快把勇利送回家去找宽子阿姨。”

被优子抱在怀里的小狗探出脑袋，舌头舔着他的指尖，呜咽着说：“谢谢你，谢谢你。”

“你看，小狗也在担心勇利哦。”优子看着他呆呆的样子，以为他吓坏了，摸着他的头笑道。

小勇利抬起头，看着优子和小豪，问：“它在说什么？”

“说什么……”优子和小豪疑惑的对视了一眼，后者摸着头说：“呃，在说‘呜汪’？”

小勇利这时知道了，别人好像真的听不懂这些小动物说的话，只有自己可以。

他一把推开优子和小豪，低着头朝自己家跑去。

“勇利回来了！”

“勇利好像在哭呢。”

“勇利不开心吗？”

“勇利为什么不开心呀？”

“勇利，勇利，明天还来找我玩吗？”

小勇利从往日的动物朋友们身边跑过，一个眼神都没留给它们。

他径直跑回了自己家里，没有理会父母的问候，将自己关在房间里，用被子裹住了自己。

小小的他意识到了自己和别人不一样，他本能的惧怕这种不一样。

直到后来被他救下来的那条小狗来到了他家，成为了这个家庭的一员，小勇利才慢慢的接受了自己的与众不同。

“后来呢？”维克托单手撑着下巴，微微歪着头问，“那条小狗呢？”

勇利摸着马卡钦的头，眼中带着一抹怀念，脸上的神情很是温柔，他说：“小维在几年前去世了，就在我怀里，寿终正寝。”

维克托静静的看着他，只见神情温柔的青年朝着他笑了一下，继续说：“我当时很难过，小维对我来说并不是宠物，而是我的朋友，我的家人。可是它们的寿命和人类不同，我无能为力。它当时已经很老了，起身的力气都没有了，它很努力的把头抬起来，对我说，它很高兴能够一直陪着我，它还想一直陪着我，它觉得很困，希望我还能像以前一样抱着它睡觉。”

根据青年温和而平静的叙述，维克托能够想象当时的画面——

知道自己寿命走到了尽头的小维在青年的怀里抬起头，慢慢的，慢慢的舔去他的眼泪，告诉他：“勇利，勇利，不要哭，我会难过的。我还想和勇利玩，让勇利露出笑容，那样我也会很开心的。可是我已经没有力气了，勇利不要哭好不好。”

然后青年擦干了眼泪，清澈的眸子里还泛着一层水光，他通红的眼睛微微眯起，露出了小维熟悉的笑容。小维看见笑容放下心来，渐渐闭上眼睛，它说：“勇利，我想睡觉。”

“好，睡吧，我抱着你。”青年用脸蹭着它的头，他的声音带着哽咽，压抑着轻轻的说，“能够遇见小维，是我最开心的事了。晚安，小维。”

维克托知道，当时的他一定非常难过，而现在眼前的人带着温柔的笑容，充满了怀念的轻声诉说着他这一段过往，让维克托的心顿时柔软成一片。他觉得青年就好像他端上来的那盘果冻里面的樱花，外面看起来软软的，又带着温柔的颜色，让人忍不住去戳一戳，然后一口一口的，连带着果冻和樱花一起吞吃入腹。

那真是让人忍不住回味的味道。

维克托这么想着，朝着坐在对面的人露出一个大大的笑容，道：“我现在知道了勇利的秘密，勇利应该怎么让我保守这个秘密呢？”

他的笑容不带丝毫恶意，勇利举起勺子继续往自己嘴里送了一口果冻，平静的看着他，脸上挂着一个浅笑，问：“该怎么做呢？”

“我想到了哦。”维克托看着人平静的样子略微有些失望，他觉得刚才对方那个惊慌失措的表情更有趣。他竖起一根手指比在自己的唇上，对着人眨了一下眼睛，道：“我要把勇利作为原型写进我的新故事里，作为交换，我帮勇利保守这个秘密好了。”

“好啊。”青年漂亮的眼眸微微眯起，嘴角上扬形成一个好看的弧度。

他好像不在意维克托会不会说出去是似的，将自己面前的果冻剩了一个，然后递给一直在旁边流口水的马卡钦。

“唉，勇利的反应好淡定啊。”维克托不满的说，“根本就是猜中了我不会说出去吧。”

“那是因为我从头到尾都没有从你的身上感觉到任何恶意啊，”勇利被他逗的笑了起来，说，“宠物的性格多半都会和主人相似，马卡钦活泼可爱，所以我猜你会对我感到好奇，但是不会抱有恶意。”

维克托耸了耸肩，算是默认了他的说法。

马卡钦一口就把果冻吃掉了，那果冻滑滑的，还没嚼两口就滑进了肚子里，它惊讶的说：“勇利，勇利，我把我的真心吃掉了！它好滑好软，进了我的肚子里了！原来真心是软软的滑滑的，好好吃哦！”

勇利没忍住，发出轻快的笑声。

维克托只见马卡钦朝着勇利“汪汪”的叫了几声，对方就露出了开怀的笑容，心中被对方那个温暖的笑容感染，脸上不禁也带了一丝笑意，他问：“马卡钦和你说什么？”

勇利和他解释了一下“真心”的由来，维克托揉了揉马卡钦的脑袋，无奈的笑着摇了摇头。

马卡钦不知道他们在笑什么，它想起自己给维克托带回了自己的真心，撒着欢跑去叼过来，放到维克托的手里，问：“维克托，维克托，你喜欢我的真心吗？”

维克托疑惑的眼神投向勇利，对方轻声同他讲了一遍，他揉着马卡钦的脑袋，说：“喜欢，我很喜欢，明天再让勇利做成果冻，我们一起把你的真心吃掉好不好？”

“好呀好呀，勇利把真心做成果冻，我们一起吃真心！”马卡钦舔着他手，开心的说。

勇利在一旁笑的趴在了桌子上。

他好久没有这么开心过了，原来将自己的秘密分享出去，是一件这么让他感到愉快的事。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

\- 04-

空无一人的温泉池很安静，只能听见潺潺的水声，渐渐的溢满了石像，落进温泉池里，如此反复。

维克托手里握着一个小小的酒杯，细细品尝着杯中的清酒。他惯爱喝酒香浓烈的威士忌，本觉得这清酒太过寡淡，清冽无味，那个青年却告诉他，这酒越喝越品，才能越觉得香醇。

他回想青年温润的棕红色双眸，干净清秀的脸庞，端着托盘蹲下时看见的漂亮的锁骨，觉得这酒还真是如他所言，越品越有味道。

旅途带来的疲惫在温泉里一消而散，维克托出来时只觉得浑身舒畅。

他重新穿上浴衣回到了客厅，马卡钦已经睡着了，趴在青年的腿边蜷缩成一大团。而那个青年跪坐在桌前，看见他露出一个浅笑，手中拿着一把小小的雕刻刀。

维克托走了过去，俯下身凑到他身边去看，正是下午时他见过的那片据说正在加工的树叶书签。他首先注意到的不是那片已经完工的漂亮书签，而是青年身上淡淡的清香，像冬日被暖阳融化的冰雪，温暖又清新。

让他忍不住想要靠的近一点，再近一点。

勇利没注意到他的异样，侧过头去看他，好看的眼眸弯起来，问：“感觉怎么样，泡完是不是舒服很多？”

“嗯，真的很舒服呢，我感觉自己精神了不少。”维克托点点头，朝着人露出一个大大的笑容，又问：“勇利晚上一般会做什么？”

勇利想了想，道：“一般会处理各种纪念品，偶尔也出门散步，客人多的时候也会一起看电视打牌之类的。”

“散步去哪里，附近有哪里比较好玩吗？”维克托问，“白天好像睡的有点多，泡完温泉很清醒呢。”

“毕竟还早呢，还不到九点。”勇利放下手中的雕刻刀，站了起来，道：“那就出去走走吧，不介意的话，我带你在附近看看。”

春季的夜晚还有点凉，勇利在房间换了一身便服出来。

维克托看着一下子变得有些稚嫩的青年觉得很新奇，他穿着宽松的休闲服上衣和浅色的牛仔裤。如果说穿着浴衣的青年像个温润的男人，这样的他则像是一个青涩的少年。

“这样看起来，我好像比勇利老了很多一样。”维克托笑着说。

“嗯？”勇利打量了他一眼，男人穿着颇为讲究，本就是抢眼的长相，优雅的长风衣让他更加耀眼了。勇利笑了笑，说：“维克托是很受欢迎的类型吧，很帅气呢，散发着成熟男人的魅力。”

“你这是礼貌性的回应我的话吗？”维克托无奈的摇了摇头，伸出一根手指戳了下那张颇具欺骗性的脸，说：“我的意思是，勇利的脸太有欺骗性了。”

“请不要这样。”勇利躲开他的手，微微有些不满，“我也没办法啊，总是被店里的客人当成高中生我也很苦恼。”

维克托微微俯下身子，凑近了去看他，然后朝人眨了眨眼，说：“大概是因为眼睛吧，勇利的眼睛很大很圆，里面好像装了一整个星空，看起来又干净又漂亮。脸也有些圆呢，明明身材看起来是很纤细的类型。”

还从来没有人这样直白的夸赞他，勇利一下子觉得很不好意思，脸颊微微泛着红，他不自在的挠了挠脸，说：“你太夸张了。”

维克托是很想再夸赞他一番，看看他会不会脸红成一个熟透了的虾，最终还是咽下去，他得适可而止。

维克托跟着青年的脚步慢慢的走，听对方为他介绍这个小小的地方，马卡钦不甘寂寞的插嘴，勇利就翻译给维克托听，两人一狗聊的很是开心。

漫无目的的逛了一个多小时他们回到旅馆，勇利做了几道简单的点心作为夜宵，用过之后他继续加工那些纪念品，维克托则取出了他的笔记本，修长的手指在键盘上飞快的敲打起来。

马卡钦说的那只猫是在第二天的中午来到旅馆的。

维克托正撑着下巴坐在小桌前看电视，和马卡钦一起等着午饭端上来，忽然听见了几声细细的猫叫。

马卡钦一个翻身跳了起来，站在侧缘上朝着外面的庭院叫。

维克托不明所以的看着它，只见庭院的树上跳下来一只黄白相间的橘猫，嘴里叼着一片嫩绿的树叶。它看见维克托歪了歪头，马卡钦又朝它叫了几声，它就将嘴里的叶子放下来，开始喵喵叫。

从厨房的方向传来了脚步声，那只猫也听到了，它把叶子叼了起来，坐的端端正正，琥珀色的猫瞳睁的大大的，叫人看了好不心疼。

穿着深蓝色浴衣的青年端着一个托盘走了过来，他先把手中的托盘放到维克托的面前，然后起身走到外面蹲下，轻声问：“是你在叫我吗？”

维克托看见小橘猫乖巧的点点头，然后勇利把手伸到它的面前，它把叶子放在了他手中，维克托听见他带着笑意的声音：“谢谢，我很喜欢。”

小橘猫又喵喵叫了几声，他问：“你有什么愿望？”

维克托好奇的盯着他瞧，知道这个温润的青年被这里的动物居民认作一个神明是一回事，亲眼看见又是另一回事。

他只觉得青年温和的声音和回应他的软糯猫叫，还有间或夹杂的马卡钦的叫声好似童话一般美好，让他觉得心情愉悦，甚至想迫不及待的将眼前这一幕记录下来，成为他新书的一部分。

“先进来吧。”维克托听见他这么说，然后那只橘猫跳上了旁边铺着的一张毯子，四只爪子在上面磨了磨，然后跟在他的后面走了进来，在小桌子边坐下，乖乖巧巧的样子，还冲着维克托喵了一声。

“它在和你打招呼呢。”勇利说着取出一个碗，往里面倒了些猫粮和小鱼干，将碗放在马卡钦的碗旁边，这才对维克托笑了一下，道：“马卡钦刚刚向蛋糕，就是它的名字，炫耀自己的主人是我的朋友，它现在可以和主人说话聊天，还要一起吃真心呢。”

维克托无奈又好笑的揉了揉马卡钦的脑袋，然后看向那只橘猫，轻声问候它：“你好，蛋糕，我是马卡钦的主人维克托，很高兴认识你。”

蛋糕朝着他喵了一声，凑过去用脑袋蹭他的手。

“哇哦，”维克托有些惊喜，顺着它的动作摸它，对勇利说，“这种感觉太神奇了。我是说，它和以前我遇到的那种小动物向你撒娇不同，理解它们的意思后我觉得这种感觉很奇妙，就好像抚摸的不只是一个生命那样简单。”

“当然，我明白。”勇利看着他的样子觉得有趣，顺着他的话说：“它们本来就不只是一个生命体那么简单，虽然和人类有些差距，不过它们的智慧也是相当于人类小孩，非常聪明。更难能可贵的是，它们很单纯，不会撒谎，不会欺骗，不会伤害，和它们相处总是很愉快。”

“Amazing！”维克托露出一个惊叹的表情，“难怪我总觉得勇利非常温柔，是和它们待久了吧。面对这样单纯的它们，总是不自觉的想要去保护呢，勇利真的是一个善良的人。”

勇利笑着摇摇头，不再继续这个话题，招呼他吃饭。

蛋糕的愿望是想要修好自己的小房子，吃过午饭后勇利洗干净两人的餐具，和维克托说了一声，就准备带着马卡钦和蛋糕一起出去了。

“勇利就这样抛下客人自己去玩吗？”维克托有些不满的说，“好过分呢，那我呆在这里要做什么呢？”

“我以为你过来旅游至少做了攻略，或者你会想在安静的环境下进行创作。”勇利有些好笑的看着这个突然有些孩子气的男人，见对方的眼睛偷偷看向趴在肩上的蛋糕，稍微一想便明白了他的想法，说：“好吧，如果你不介意的话，要和我一起出门吗？”

“当然不介意，”维克托满意的点点头，蔚蓝的眸子里跳跃着期待，“你可是我的小说原型，我当然愿意更多的了解你一点。”

“维克托是想和勇利一起玩吗，为什么不直接说出来呢？”蛋糕趴在勇利的肩膀上，看着维克托歪了歪头。

“嗯，这个嘛，”勇利笑着瞥了一眼笑容温和的男人，轻声道，“人类都喜欢这样。”

“可是维克托想和我玩的时候，就会直接说啊！”马卡钦反驳它说，“他会说‘马卡钦我们去散步吧’，‘马卡钦你想玩捡球吗’，‘马卡钦想吃零食吗’，维克托真懂我，我喜欢和他玩！今天勇利还要把我带给维克托的真心做成果冻，我们一起吃呢！”

“咦，真心还可以吃呀？”蛋糕惊奇的看着马卡钦。

“那当然啦，是勇利做的，用真心做出来的食物叫果冻呢！真心软软的滑滑的，又香又甜，我都吃进肚子里啦！”马卡钦得意的向它炫耀着。

“哇！”蛋糕瞪大了一双猫瞳，发出一声长长的猫叫，“勇利勇利，我的真心也可以做成果冻吃进肚子里吗？”

“你的真心不能吃。”勇利抬手挠了挠它的下巴，说，“但是你的真心可以做成漂亮的书签，其他人会很喜欢的。”

蛋糕听了开心极了，朝着马卡钦喵了一声，说：“听见没，勇利说我的真心可以做成书签，别人也会喜欢的。”

得意完了它又抬头蹭了蹭勇利的脸，问：“勇利勇利，书签是什么呀？”

维克托落后几步走在勇利的后面，他静静的看着低声同蛋糕和马卡钦交谈的青年。他只能从青年的几句话里判断出他们的话题跳跃性很大，也没想过去加入他们。

他们从温泉旅馆一路走过来，有很多小动物会朝着勇利叫一声，最开始维克托会问它们在说什么，勇利告诉他它们只是在和自己打招呼。大概是为了掩人耳目，勇利并不会直接回应它们，只是眼神会扫过它们，嘴角一直挂着温和的浅笑。

维克托大概知道为何第一次见面自己就觉得他是一个温柔的人了。

现在他的肩上趴了一只名叫蛋糕的猫，脚边跟着自己的贵宾犬马卡钦，他外面套着的浅色羽织下摆随着走动轻轻扬起，木屐踏在地上发出清脆的声音，午后的阳光穿透樱花树在他身上落下斑驳的光影，背景是一片梦幻的樱花粉。

维克托用手机拍下这一幕时，心中生出一种自己和对方属于不同世界的想法，这让他微微皱眉——他不喜欢这种想法。

勇利听着蛋糕和马卡钦天南地北的聊着，偶尔插上几句话，他一直没有听见维克托的声音，于是停下脚步，有些疑惑的回过头去。

他刚好站在一片从树间洒落的阳光下，给他笼罩上了一层朦胧的光晕，就连镜片都无法抵挡细碎的光芒直接落进他那双温润如宝石一般的眼睛，看起来无比的璀璨明亮。有微风卷起了樱花簌簌的落，和着他柔软的发一起飘扬，美的不像话。

维克托呼吸一窒，微微睁大了眼，他的眼中满是惊艳，手指比大脑反应更快的按下了拍摄键，将这幅画面留在了自己手机里，刻印进自己脑海中。

勇利见人举着手机呆愣的样子觉得有些好笑，抬头看了一眼正在被风吹的漫天飞舞的樱花，笑道：“很漂亮吧？”

“嗯，很漂亮。”维克托看着丝毫没有自觉的青年，勾起了嘴角，“真的非常漂亮。”

“哇，天上下樱花啦！”马卡钦刚刚从勇利那里得知自己的真心叫做樱花，它从来没见过这样的场景，一时间觉得非常惊奇。

“笨，那不是天上下的，是树上掉下来的。”蛋糕从鼻子里哼了一声，说，“每年的春天都会这样，可好看了。”

“真好啊，”马卡钦有些羡慕的说，“我从来都没见过呢。”

“樱花还会开一阵呢，你喜欢的话，我再带你来看。”勇利微微躬下身拍了拍它的头，说着他又转过头去看维克托，问：“需要我帮你拍照吗？”

维克托点点头，不由分说的揽着他的脖子往下压，举着手机开启了自拍模式，勇利看着屏幕有些无奈，马卡钦咧着嘴露出一个笑容，蛋糕也十分配合的睁大了眼睛，一副天真的可爱模样。

最后在马卡钦的要求下他们一起拍了很多照片，还是在勇利的提醒下，玩疯了的蛋糕才想起来自己的小房子还没修。

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

-05-

蛋糕是一只没有家的流浪猫，和其他流浪猫一起住在一个废弃的仓库里。经常会有好心的学生或者工作人士来这个仓库里喂养它们，偶尔也会有愿意被领养的猫跟着人回去，拥有一个主人和新家。

“它的名字是找我取的，这里很多的小动物都会找我来帮它们取名字，不过我这方面天赋不太好，取的名字没那么好听，它们却很喜欢。”勇利对维克托解释道。

“很可爱啊，蛋糕听起来就软软甜甜的，很适合它。”维克托用手指挠着蛋糕的下巴，笑着说。

“我也很喜欢呀，只要是勇利取的名字，我们大家都很喜欢的。”蛋糕眯着眼睛抬高下巴，享受着维克托的抚摸。

勇利笑了笑，带着维克托七拐八拐的走进了一间破旧的仓库。

仓库顶棚破了好几个洞，阳光从那里照进来倒也别有一番风味。暗处的流浪猫们听到他们的脚步声纷纷探头探脑的张望，看到勇利后都涌了出来，挤在他的脚边喵喵叫唤着。

“是勇利呀！”

“勇利来了！”

“勇利又带什么好吃的来看我们啦？”

维克托站在一旁，嘴角带笑的看着青年蹲下身，挨个和它们打招呼，轻声细语的模样很是温柔，叫他心里某个地方柔软成一片。

蛋糕的小房子是附近学校里的几个学生一起搭起来的，里面除了蛋糕还住着另外几只小猫。小房子本来很结实，不过小猫淘气，玩耍的时候不小心把房子弄倒了，它们推不回去，而且有几个地方也松动了。最近又是开学季，好几天都没人过来看过它们了，蛋糕最后才去求了勇利。

“我们怕勇利你在忙嘛。”蛋糕蹭着勇利的腿，讨好的说，“上一次我们大家一块去找你，不是给你带来困扰了吗？”

它说的是前几年大家扎堆去找勇利帮忙实现愿望的事，那一次让勇利一家人都手忙脚乱的情景它们都还记得，也深深自责给它们的守护神带去了困扰，因此后来再去求他，都会先在庭院里看看旅馆里的人多不多。

“瞎操心。”勇利感动于它们的贴心，伸出手指轻轻弹了一下蛋糕的额头，说，“我能做的本就比你们多，以后再有什么自己解决不了的事情，尽管来找我，知道了吗？”

“知道了知道了。”蛋糕舔着他的手，连连点头。

“勇利有自己的生活，我们能照顾好自己的。”一只白色的老猫舔着爪子，看着他说，“别担心，真遇到什么事情了，还是会找勇利的。”

勇利轻叹了口气，摸了摸它，深知它们单纯又固执的想法不是凭自己几句话就能改变的，便也不再和它们继续谈论这个话题。

他和维克托一起修好了蛋糕的小房子，将带来的猫粮和小鱼干分别倒进几个喂食器里，又充当翻译让维克托和它们聊了一会，就回去了。

“它们真的好单纯呢，一心只想着不给勇利添麻烦。”维克托并肩走在勇利的身边，有些感叹。

“是啊，这样反而让我放心不下。”勇利无奈的摇摇头，说，“我小时候有一段时间不太能接受和除了小维之外的动物说话，一直对它们视而不见。直到很久之后小维教会了我，只有我能做到的事。”

维克托侧过头去看他，轻声问：“是指‘神明’的事？”

“嗯。”勇利点点头，“也不算神明吧，如果可以我比较想做一个普通人。只是我有这种特殊的能力，有些事只有我能做到，我应该去帮助它们。不知道什么时候起它们就这样给了我一个神明的称呼，其实我受之有愧。”

他深吸一口气，继续道：“老实说，我以前一直想做一个自然摄影师，毕业以后也确实得到一个机会，在某个知名的动物摄影师身边学习，不过我只待了一个月就放弃了。我又去过很多地方，发现我真的做不了这个，我就回来了。”

“啊，原来勇利以前的梦想是摄影师啊，难怪拍的照片那么好看。”维克托想起自己手机里被对方拍下的那些照片，每一张都通过镜头讲述着不同的故事，他联想到对方的特殊能力，问：“是因为你的能力吗？”

“嗯，没错。”勇利露出一个苦笑，长长的叹了口气，“在拍摄狩猎的照片之前，我也觉得那很美好。你能想象吗，你现在山顶上往下俯瞰辽阔的草原，你能看到成群的角马、羚羊、水牛等等草原动物，它们的声音大一些就会被风带上山顶，然后你能听到它们在说话，像人类一样交谈。它们会谈论自己的孩子，争执是左边的草好吃还是右边的草好吃，那感觉就像你是它们的一员，你可以自由的加入它们。”

“我能想象，那真的很棒。”维克托试着想了一下，表示赞同。

“无论什么种群都一样，飞翔在天空的老鹰，盘旋在树上的秃鹫，蹲在远处伺机而动的狮群，我能听懂它们的声音，我也是它们的一员。”勇利的声音很轻，听不出多少情绪。

维克托安静的看着他，听他继续说：“弱肉强食才是自然界的生存之道，我听见羚羊的绝望，猎豹的嘶吼，鬓狗的窥视，秃鹫的嘲笑。每一个我都感同身受，可我无能为力。”

“这是自然法则，我无权干涉。”勇利侧过头，朝着他笑了一下，那笑容一如既往的温和，“我感到痛苦，所以我选择逃避，回到了这里。”

“你看，这里的春天有漂亮的樱花，你走在树下，听风吹落它们的细碎声响，有暖和的阳光洒在你的身上。”他伸出手五指张开，让花瓣从指尖滑落，“除了山上，这里生活的动物们没有狩猎和被狩猎的区别，它们单纯可爱，又懂事的令人心疼。这让我感觉自己在丛林里的那些痛苦都被治愈了，我喜欢这里，而直到我又回到这里，我才真正接受了我和别人的不同。”

他望进对方那双蔚蓝的深邃眼眸，有些诧异的在里面发现了一丝心疼，他微微偏了下头——这是常年和动物打交道落下的毛病，总是不自觉的学着它们表达疑惑的样子——他对维克托咧开嘴，露出一排整齐的牙齿，笑道：“我很幸运，伴随我26年的秘密是被这样温柔的维克托发现，让我能够向同为人类的你倾诉，我很高兴，谢谢你。”

维克托看着眼前笑容真挚的青年，他微微歪着头的样子像极了和自己撒娇的马卡钦，那双漂亮的棕红色眼眸眯了起来，里面就好像被人撒了一把星辰一样闪亮，他柔软的黑发上还沾了几片粉色的花瓣。

原来世界上真的会有这种人啊。

维克托想着，有些忍俊不禁，他抬手撩开自己过长的额发，勾起嘴角露出一个意味深长的笑，低声说：“勇利真的是非常没有自觉的人呢。”

“嗯？”勇利又不自觉的偏了下头，有些疑惑。

“没什么。”维克托揉了揉他的发，看着他的眼睛说，“我也很幸运，先是马卡钦找到你，然后你找到我。能够被你信任，告诉我关于你的秘密，我也很高兴哦，谢谢勇利愿意信任我。”

“嗯，彼此彼此。”勇利朝着他伸出一只手，说，“很高兴认识你，我的朋友。”

维克托握住他那只手，道：“我也是。”

原来真的会有勇利这样的人，他温柔，坚强且善良，会以常人意想不到的角度看待世界。维克托看着他的眼神柔和下来，心里想着他还毫无自觉，保留了人性中最难能可贵的纯洁。

对了，就是纯洁啊。

一直找不到形容对方的那个词，就是纯洁。

维克托泡在温泉池里，看着给自己送酒的青年取下因为沾染雾气而模糊的眼镜，对方那一瞬间的表情让他找到了一直以来都差一点的形容词。

他温柔善良，谦逊有礼，性格温和，又足够冷静。维克托在心里给人下了一个评价，有些惊讶的发现这还是自己第一次对一个人有如此高的评价。

他甚至太过美好，让人忍不住想要靠近。如果不是自己无意中撞破了他的秘密，他们是不是就不会成为所有关系的基础位置——朋友。

“酒不要喝太多，温泉不能泡太久。”勇利手里拿着自己的眼镜，侧过头隔着温泉的雾气看他，嘱咐道。

“知道啦。”维克托朝他扬起一个笑脸，问他：“勇利不一起吗？”

“厨房还没收拾呢。”勇利说。

“一会我和你一起收拾啊，”维克托转过身趴在池子边上，蔚蓝的眼睛盯着他，“一起嘛，一个人好安静哦。”

“怎么能让客人干活。”勇利道，“而且我以为你会愿意一个人，你们搞创作的不都是喜欢安静的环境吗？”

“你下午还说我们是朋友的，朋友之间就不要太见外啦！”维克托喜欢看他一本正经的样子，故意逗他。

“你中午的时候也说了我不应该抛下你这个客人的。”勇利刻意加重了那两个字的音节，提醒道。

“那你现在要抛下客人独自在温泉池泡温泉吗？”

“……”勇利被噎了一下，无奈的说，“维克托，有很多客人过来泡温泉，想要独自包场还没得地方包呢。”

言下之意是要他别闹了，维克托假装听不明白，露出一副落寞的神情，说：“我的朋友不多，想要多了解勇利一些嘛。”

善良的青年果然上当，他略微顿了顿，似乎有些无措，看着维克托的眼神柔和下来，轻声道：“我以为维克托这样优秀的人，应该是很受欢迎的类型，也应该不缺朋友。”

“如果你是指皮相的话，确实还蛮受欢迎的。”维克托撑着下巴，有些无所谓的笑，“朋友确实不多，可能我太自我中心了吧，能够忍受我的人不多，就连分手都是被甩的那个呢。”

“虽然相处的时间不长，不过我并没有觉得维克托自我中心。”勇利认真的说，“怎么说呢，从一开始维克托给我的感觉就是很温柔，包括发现了我的秘密之后也是，和动物们的相处也是。”

他又顿了一下，才吞吞吐吐的说：“老实说，维克托是我理想中想要成为的那种男人的类型，所以你说你是被甩的那个，我不太相信。”

“哇哦，勇利对我的评价这么高吗？”维克托有些意外，“其实我没有你想的那么温柔啊善解人意之类的，所以才会被甩嘛，不过也还好啦，每次都是被甩以后才发现自己好像也没有动真心。真是伤脑筋，明明交往的时候我也是认真的在考虑未来的啊。”

勇利不知道说什么好，安慰般的摸了摸他的头——这又是长年和小动物相处落下的习惯。

“说起来，勇利这么温柔又有爱心，一定有很多朋友吧？”维克托并不在意对方的动作，有些兴致勃勃的看着他，问，“女朋友呢，交往过几个？”

“嗯…朋友其实不多，能够谈心的也就那么几个，还都隔的很远，平时也就电话视频问候一下。”勇利不好意思的挠了挠脸，说，“女朋友还没有……”

这下轮到维克托有些惊讶了：“这么诚实吗？勇利看起来很清纯的样子所以我在想是不是还没有交往过女朋友，你都不撒个谎吗？”

“……”勇利抿着嘴看他，沉默了半晌，说：“不要用清纯来形容一个男人啊。你慢慢泡吧，我先去忙了，记得酒别喝太多。”

说完他直接站起身，不再理会对方的挽留，消失在门后。

“这是生气了吗？”维克托看着那扇被拉上的门忍不住笑了出来，自言自语道，“还真是可爱。”

他转过身靠在温泉池边上，手里握着小小的酒杯细细品味着清冽的酒香。

他回味着嘴里的味道，脑海中浮现出的是青年那张清秀的脸。

初次见面时对方的谦和，被发现秘密时的惊恐，坦白时的放松，回忆时的柔情。

对方的每一个样子，竟然都深深记在一向不怎么在意细节的脑海中。

维克托一直觉得自己是被他身上的秘密所吸引，包括现在他也十分好奇，但这并不能让他忽视心中一闪而过的悸动。

从樱花树下那一个回眸开始，听到对方亲口承认自己的感情经历为零时内心的窃喜，还有对于“朋友”这个定位的细微不满。

维克托从来不是一个分不清自己想法的人，相反，他很清楚自己在做什么，无论是冲动下决定的旅行还是对于这个秘密所选择的缄默，维克托都知道自己是因为什么想法而做出的决定。

就如同现在，他清楚的知道自己对青年抱有怎样的想法，虽然还不太强烈，但的确存在。

“我哪里温柔了，”维克托抬头看着天空的明月，有些自嘲般的喃喃道，“这个没有自觉的家伙。”

“哪有你这样随处可见的普通人类啊？”

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

  * 06·



勇利刚刚加工完一个书签，放下刻刀还没来得及揉一揉因为长时间低头而发酸的颈椎，肩膀就先感觉到一个重量。

脸颊被对方的银发扫到有些发痒，勇利有些无奈的低下头，只看见一个头顶。

“勇利，我饿了，有没有东西吃？”他听到对方故意拖长的音调。

“你要是累了就去睡。”勇利说。

“我没有累啊，只是深夜的时候写的比较顺畅，你知道灵感总是在夜深人静的时候迸发吗？”维克托在他肩上蹭了蹭，道，“我现在是饿了，有好吃的吗？”

“有用马卡钦的真心做的果冻，要吗？”勇利盯着那个头顶看，忍不住伸出手指戳了一下对方的发旋，“呀，手感还挺好的。”

他感觉到维克托的身体突然僵硬了一瞬，然后直接倒了下去，头埋在自己的腰间，声音有些闷闷的说：“我被勇利杀死了，要吃好吃的才能活过来。”

“维克托，”勇利无奈的叹口气，问，“你今年多大了？”

“30岁啊，怎么了？”维克托抬起头，有些疑惑的看着他。

“哦，”勇利面无表情，“我还以为你刚满三岁呢。”

他这句话用的日语，维克托没听懂，但直觉的知道对方说的不是什么好话，有些不满的看着他，说：“勇利是在欺负我吧，肯定说我坏话了吧，好过分啊！”

“没有，我在夸你。”勇利否认。

“维克托维克托，勇利夸你年轻呢！”马卡钦在旁边跳着说。

维克托看了看不知为何突然有些兴奋的马卡钦，用充满不信的眼神看着他，然后用俄语说：“你一本正经说谎的样子也很可爱呢。”

“你是在欺负我不懂俄语吗？”勇利挑眉，换来对方一个得意的眼神。

“勇利勇利，你听不懂吗？”马卡钦甩了甩尾巴，对他说，“维克托夸勇利说谎的样子也很可爱呀！”

勇利浅色的唇抿成一条直线，伸手揉了揉马卡钦的脑袋，眼神扫过维克托道：“谢谢马卡钦替我翻译维克托的话。”

维克托：“……”

“不用谢哦，我想多吃一个果冻可以吗？”马卡钦讨好的舔了舔他的手。

“当然，维克托会给你果冻的。”勇利爽快的答应了。

维克托现在深深明白了什么叫做搬起石头砸自己的脚。

“好过分啊，勇利简直就是作弊啊！”维克托抗议着说，“我能够理解动物之间的交流，但为什么勇利明明说的是英文它们也能听懂啊？”

“唔，这个是我在国外留学的时候发现的。”勇利想了想，说，“当时也以为自己出国了交流方面应该会有阻碍，不过后来我发现并没有。怎么说呢，我觉得我不是能听懂它们的叫声，而是能够接收到它们叫声中的脑电波频率并理解它们的意思。相对的，我说的话他们也能以同样的原理来理解吧，大概。”

“也就是说，并不是每个人说话它们都能听懂？”

“嗯，比如今天你和蛋糕打招呼，还有在仓库和那些猫咪们聊天的时候，都是马卡钦在帮忙把你说的话传达给它们。”勇利点头说。

“原来如此。”维克托若有所思的摸了摸下巴，转过身面对自己的笔记本，双手噼里啪啦的快速敲打着键盘，又投入到自己的世界中去了。

勇利看着他认真的样子摇头轻笑了一下，揉了揉自己的脖子，起身去厨房将果冻端出来。

维克托在这里住了一个月之后就深深爱上了这里。

他在圣彼得堡有一栋大大的别墅，还有一个漂亮的庭院，那房子采光很好，宽敞明亮，装修也是他最爱的简单又温馨的风格。

他年纪轻轻就已经是个很有名气的作家，笔下写出的故事都能在畅销榜占有一席之地，他从毕业以后就一直觉得这样的生活没什么不好。

直到来到了这个名为长谷津的小地方，遇到了那个拥有特殊能力的青年，他才发现自己一直觉得已经很好的生活，还可以更好。

这里的空气很清新，粉色的樱花飞舞着落下时很漂亮，海边的风会有一股咸味，这个地方很小，可是维克托觉得很美好。

最重要的是，他现在可以和他养的贵宾犬说话，通过那个他总是忍不住用目光追随的温润青年。

甚至，在习惯了和马卡钦交流之后，维克托和马卡钦都有些不习惯没有勇利在他们身边的时候了。

维克托倒还好，只是觉得没办法直接听懂马卡钦的叫声，但是依旧还能从它的肢体动作和尾巴摇晃的频率来判断它的大致意思。

马卡钦就不行了，在某一次它和维克托出门散步的时候，它想要去海边跑一跑，跟维克托说了以后对方却带着它往桥上走。马卡钦在那时意识到了，自己可以和维克托说话也多亏了勇利，要是没有了勇利，不光这个世界上再也没有可以听懂自己说话的人类，自己也无法再和维克托说话了呢。

它去问维克托，可不可以一直住在这里，维克托听不懂，只是摸着它的头笑。马卡钦看着自己的主人歪了歪头，晃着尾巴又去问勇利，勇利却告诉它维克托正在写一个新故事，等到故事写完了，维克托就会带着它离开了。

马卡钦不懂维克托为什么要离开勇利，它舍不得离开勇利，更舍不得离开维克托。

它觉得很难过，连着两天吃勇利给它做的没有放调料的猪排盖饭都觉得不香。

“我喜欢维克托，也喜欢勇利，要是能一直和勇利在一起就好了！”马卡钦趴在勇利的怀里撒娇，毛茸茸的脑袋拱来拱去，“这样维克托也能一直听懂我说的话，多好啊！”

勇利没有说话，只是手一下一下顺着它的后背，马卡钦舒服的闭着眼，不一会儿就睡着了。

五月份的长谷津已经很暖和了，樱花已经落光了，维克托再也看不到青年带着马卡钦在樱花纷飞的树下欢笑的美景。

温泉旅馆一直没有别的客人来，混熟了之后维克托要跟着勇利帮忙做什么的话，勇利也不会再拒绝他。

维克托时常会有种错觉，好像这座古朴的建筑才是他的家，而他正在和居住在这里的青年一起生活，直到生命的尽头。

就好比此刻，他跟着青年的后面踩着长满了青苔的青石板往上走，穿着一身运动装看起来像个高中生的青年偶尔会在比较陡峭的地方转过身拉他一把，马卡钦吐着舌头跑到前面转身催促他们。

这条通往长谷津最大的那座山的青石路已经很久没有其他人走过了，越往上走越是破败窄小，到顶的那一段路更是布满了青绿的苔藓，要不是被人眼快的拉住，维克托就要踩滑滚下去了。

他坐在已经废弃的庙前大口喘气，从自己的背包里取出水壶狠狠灌了一口，才算缓过气来。

“我都说了这条路很难走的，你还非要来。”勇利看着他有些狼狈的样子忍不住轻笑。

维克托抬手看了一眼腕表，他们九点从旅馆出发，现在十点半，而据说到达目的地差不多是中午的时候。而再往上走就不再有青石板的台阶了，都是被很久以前去往山上的人用脚一步一步踩出来的山间小路。那条小路现在同样也不再有其他人走了，野草长了很高，几乎看不见原本的路了。

“勇利每个月都是走的这条路吗，没有其他的路通往你要去的地方？”维克托把头靠在人的肩上休息，问道。

“我要的东西，只有走这条路才能采集到。”勇利轻声说。

“好吧，我就当自己是来爬山的。”维克托说，“勇利的体力真好啊，一点也不累的样子。”

“大概是走惯了吧，”勇利笑道，“刚开始也和维克托一样累的气喘吁吁的，也踩滑过几次，迷路也有过，好在给我带路的小家伙一直在提醒我，不然我可能连怎么回去都不知道。”

两个人又坐着休息了一会，然后在勇利的带领下走上那条被野草覆盖住的山间小路。

山里早间起的雾气此时已经消散了，阳光穿透树叶间的缝隙落下来感受不到太多的温度，两人在林间走走停停，终于在中午的时候到达了勇利的目的地。

维克托挨着马卡钦靠坐在树下，从背包里取出折叠碗给马卡钦倒了一碗水，看它被渴的直接舔干净大半碗水，自己也喝了一大口。

勇利坐在他的旁边，他接过对方递过来的水喝了几口，然后从自己的背包里取出一早就装好的午餐来分给维克托和马卡钦。

两人一狗将几个饭盒里装的精致饭团一扫而空，又休息了一下，维克托就从背包里摸出一把匕首，学着勇利的样子去采集那些据说效果很好的驱蚊草。

他弄了一会就渐渐上手，美滋滋的很快收集好了一口袋，有些得意的朝着青年邀功，却见对方清秀的脸上是一个忍笑的表情，他听见对方带着笑意的声音问：“维克托，你采那么多野草做什么，砸我的招牌吗？”

维克托有些傻眼了，看看自己口袋里的草，又看看对方口袋里的，没有看出区别来。

勇利忍不住笑了起来，那双漂亮的眼睛全都眯了起来，像两个弯弯的月牙，他咧着嘴露出整齐的牙齿，维克托从没见过有人能像他一样笑得这么可爱。

“你仔细的看，这里的驱蚊草和常见的不太一样，刚开始可能不太好分辨。”勇利笑够了，挤到他身边蹲下，手里拿着两株草对比着给人讲解，很有耐心的说：“你看这些叶子稍微长一点的就是驱蚊草，圆一点的是普通的野草，它们都没有味道，没办法从气温来区分它们。你看这里的草都混着长，所以要仔细的区分开来。”

青年靠的很近，有几撮翘起的黑发都扫到他的脸上，好像搔着他的心一般痒痒的。维克托盯着他的眼睛，甚至都能看清他纤长的睫毛。

——真的是越和这个人相处，就越是觉得心动呢。

维克托想着，嘴角勾起一个温柔的弧度，将眼神拉回对方手上拿着的两株草上，听他教自己如何去分辨。

他们忙活了好一会才采集完勇利要的量，勇利叫醒趴在一边睡觉的马卡钦，又带着维克托朝附近的溪流走去。

走的近了，维克托听到细细的水流声，他往前看去，就见反射着阳光的水面波光粼粼，很是璀璨。他看着走在前面的青年，不知为何突然心中生出一个念头，好像他们正在走向的地方不是那条小溪，而是某个幻境。

一阵清脆婉转的鸟叫打断了他的胡思乱想，维克托抬头四处看了看，就找到了那鸟叫的来源。那是一只漂亮的蓝色小鸟，扑腾着蓝色的翅膀朝着他们飞过来，细细的喙里衔着一朵小小的花儿。

“好久不见。”维克托听见青年带着笑意的温和嗓音，忍不住转过头去看。

只见他在斑驳的树影下抬起手，那只衔着朵花儿的蓝色小鸟就飞到他伸出的手指上。他看着那只小鸟，嘴角挂着浅笑，眸中有温柔的光闪动，美好的像一幅画。

维克托有些无奈的抬手扶额，望着他的眼神充满了柔和，嘴角勾起了一个弧度。

这个人，到底还要让自己惊艳多少次才满意呢。

他这么想着。

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

  * 07·



蓝歌鸲生性胆小，轻易不靠近人类，此时却成群结队的围绕在青年的身边，叽叽喳喳的在地上蹦来跳去，挤在他的肩上头上，亲昵的用头去蹭他。

“冬天下雪路不好走，而且也不需要制作驱蚊包，所以没来。”

“你成家了呀，恭喜你，以后可就是父亲了。”

“嘿，你好，很高兴认识你。”

“带了带了，一群小淘气。”

穿着运动服的青年坐在草地上，语调轻柔的和它们说着话，镜片后的眸子里闪动着温柔的光，好似宝石一样。

几只蓝歌鸲扇动着蓝色的翅膀拍打他的手，细细的喙催促般轻啄他的手背，围着他的背包一跳一跳的。

勇利忍着笑从自己的背包里拿出带来的小木牌，抓了几个放在手里，立马就有几只蓝歌鸲抢着跳到他手心去踩。

他用另一只手又抓了几个，示意维克托接住，然后对眼巴巴望着自己的鸟儿们说：“这是我的朋友，不会伤害你们的。”

维克托听他这么说也明白了他的用意，慢慢的把手伸出去摊开，脸上带着一个温和的浅笑，耐心的看着这群怕生的小家伙。

它们先是警惕的盯着维克托，然后慢慢的往他手掌的位置跳了两步，见他没动静，又跳了两步，迅速的在他掌心里的小木牌上踩了一下就跳开，然后歪着头看他的反应。

维克托一手撑着下巴，蔚蓝的眸子微微眯起，觉得颇为有趣。

和勇利相处的这一个月中，他不光只是接触了蛋糕那一群流浪猫。他经常看到各种动物带着它们的真心来找勇利实现它们小小的愿望，也经常跟在勇利的身边和他一起去做那些简单的事。

现在长谷津的动物们都知道它们的神明有一位朋友，帮着神明实现它们的愿望呢！

而他则在和这群小家伙的相处中渐渐体会到了勇利所说的那种“治愈”。

它们单纯可爱，天真善良，带着一种仿佛能够洗涤心灵的纯净。维克托和它们接触的多了，也能感到来自内心深处的平和，这股平和的心情扫去了他一直以来的堆积在心中的各种负面情绪。

连他这个普通的人类尚且如此，能够听懂它们语言的勇利所能感受到的，一定是更加温暖的心情，否则怎么会有那样温柔的性子呢。

维克托在意识到这一点的时候，人生头一次如此庆幸自己当初的随性，让他在一个月前随便的决定来到这个叫做长谷津的小地方，发现了他人生中最为珍贵的宝藏。

而现在他的宝藏被一群平时怕生胆怯的小动物们围在中间，蓝色羽毛的鸟儿在他的肩头跳动，灰色毛皮的兔子扒着他的脚，还在成长期的花鹿蹭着他的手心。

风吹着树叶沙沙作响，温暖的阳光洒在草地上，溪水潺潺流动的声音好似伴奏，维克托差一点以为自己是走进了某个童话。

而这样仿佛童话一般的场景，出现在那个青年的身上竟然丝毫没有违和感。

让维克托光是在旁边注视着，都觉得心被他脸上的笑容所融化，满满的都要溢出来。

那样温柔的一个人，被一群天真可爱的小动物们围在中间所展现出的安宁画面，没有办法不去喜欢吧。

他们待到很晚才离开，下了山以后勇利带着维克托去吃了自己最喜欢的一家拉面，回到旅馆又和他一起泡温泉。然后勇利将今年采集的第一批驱蚊草进行筛选处理，准备晾干以后制作驱蚊包。维克托则坐在小桌前进行创作，偶尔抬头看一眼他认真的脸，不自觉的露出一个浅笑，又转回去继续在键盘上敲打。

日子在这样的平静中很快溜走，转眼春天过去，夏天来到。阳光开始变得毒辣，午后的风开始卷起热浪，埋藏在地下的蝉钻出了土，爬上枝头开始没完没了的鸣叫。

有放了假的学生结伴慕名而来，古朴的建筑一下子热闹了起来。

勇利不再睡懒觉，每天很早起来准备早饭照顾客人，开始忙碌的一整天，不再有空和维克托一起泡温泉，只有晚上还和以前一样和他坐在同一张小桌前，低这头做他的纪念品。

维克托也不能再每天都黏着勇利，他也比以前起的更早了，洗漱完毕带着马卡钦出门散步，然后回来吃完早饭就对着笔记本敲打键盘，偶尔会在勇利忙不过来的时候去帮一把手。

“所以那只小猫带着这朵花，就是为了送给你吗？”留着长发的可爱女孩双手合十，眼睛发亮的看着勇利。

“大概是为了讨好我，找我要小鱼干吧。”勇利放下手中的小木牌，朝着她笑了一下，温和的说。

“哇啊，那传言是真的咯？”另外两个女孩围着勇利，脸上带着惊喜互相看了几眼。

“咦，什么传言？”长发女孩疑惑的看着自己的伙伴们。

“什么，艾佳你不知道吗？”看起来元气满满的短发女孩有些惊讶的看了名叫艾佳的长发女孩一眼，把目光挪向笑容温和的勇利，说：“这就是我们决定来这里的原因呀。传言乌托邦胜生的胜生老板很有动物缘，这里的小动物都很喜欢他，会经常给他送点花啊草啊叶子啊什么的。他这里的纪念品除了效果特别好的驱蚊包，其他的材料都是来自这些小动物哦！”

“诶？好厉害！”艾佳睁大了眼睛，不自觉的往勇利的方向靠近了些，“胜生君一定是个很温柔的人吧，这几天我看那些小动物们都很喜欢胜生君的样子，胜生君对待它们也好温柔呢！”

“没有这回事，您太夸张了。”勇利对她笑了一下，说。

“胜生君看起来也没比我们大嘛，不要使用敬语啦，这样好生疏哦。”短发女孩说。

“就是嘛，我们会一直待到夏日祭结束哦，在这之前像朋友一样相处好吗？”另一个卷发的女孩眨了眨眼，目光看向坐在勇利身边专心敲打键盘的维克托，朝着勇利挤了挤眼睛，问他：“这是胜生君的朋友吗？”

勇利侧头看了一眼维克托，男人专心致志的侧脸非常迷人，蔚蓝深邃的眸子里流动着一层动人的光芒，深绿色的浴衣领口随意的敞着，露出漂亮的锁骨和一大片精壮的胸膛，他只是坐在那里就足够吸引这群女孩子的目光。

“他也是这里的客人，只是来的比较久，这之前只有他一个人在这里。”勇利解释道。

“他一个人吗？叫什么名字？”卷发女孩问，“你知道他有没有女朋友吗？”

“他一个人，名字是维克托·尼基弗洛夫。”女孩脸上的表情太过诚实，勇利忍不住笑了笑，目光扫过听到自己名字抬起头来的英俊男人，说：“还没有女朋友。”

维克托眼角余光一直在关注着勇利，他虽然听不懂日语，但能从几人脸上的表情和眼神知道女孩们对青年很好奇。此时听到自己的名字从青年口中念出，他抬起头看向对方，却见人眼中带着一丝戏谑的笑意。

他望着那双宝石一般的棕红色眸子，朝着人笑了一下，问：“在说什么？”

“在说你。”勇利笑道，“这个叫做佐藤京子的女孩问我，你有没有女朋友。”

维克托顺着他的目光看了一眼卷发的女孩，她有着一双微微上挑的桃花眼，漂亮小巧的脸蛋上是一个自信开朗的笑容。

维克托朝着她礼貌性的笑了一下，眨了眨眼，说：“很高兴认识你，可爱的小姐，我还没有女朋友，不过有一个喜欢的人，正在追求中。”

京子被他眨眼的动作弄的微微红了脸，问勇利：“他说什么呀？”

勇利轻声的同她讲了一遍，京子也不觉得失望，扬了扬手对维克托说：“真可惜诶，那祝你成功啦！”

她看起来就是很开朗的性格，这几天的接触让勇利对这个女孩很有好感，便对维克托说：“她说祝你成功追到喜欢的人。这么可爱的女孩子，你真的不考虑一下吗？”

勇利知道维克托根本没有什么正在追求的人，只当他是找了个借口拒绝京子。

维克托深深的看了他一眼，反问他：“这么可爱的女孩子，勇利不考虑一下吗？”

勇利愣了一下，然后笑着摇了摇头，没再说什么。

这之后维克托也加入了他们一起聊天，勇利负责将两种语言来回翻译。

他说话时清澈的音线很平和，脸上挂着温润的笑容，很容易让人放松下来，感觉到一股安宁。

在他没有注意到的地方，那个名叫艾佳的长发女孩目光一直注视着他出神，在他偶尔转过去时又飞快的移开，眼神闪躲，带着一丝羞涩，片刻后又挪回到他的身上。

其他人都在聊长谷津即将到来的夏日祭，没有人发现艾佳的异样，只有维克托注意到了她。他看了眼笑容温和的青年，又看了看羞涩可爱的女孩，不自觉的微微皱了下眉。

这之后的几天他忍不住开始观察那个女孩，发现她总是出现在勇利的身边，会帮着勇利端茶递水，会在勇利做饭的时候站在门口和他说话，她甚至会想进去帮勇利一起做，被青年委婉的拒绝后会露出一个失落的表情。

很明显的，那个叫做艾佳的可爱女孩喜欢上了温柔的勇利。

维克托对这个认知感到一丝不快，他试探着询问勇利对那女孩的看法，却只得到对方一个无奈的眼神。

“维克托，她确实很可爱，但我没有那种想法。”勇利看着他，嘴角挂着一个浅笑，说：“我没有直接拒绝她，是因为她只在这里待到夏日祭。而且她还只是个学生，也许只是对我感到好奇，等到她回去了，过一阵就会忘了。”

“舍不得伤害一个可爱少女的心吗。”维克托轻叹一声，捏了捏他的脸，一语双关的道：“你越是这么温柔，只会让人陷的越深。”

见人面带不解的看着自己，维克托摇摇头没再继续这个话题，转而问到他的家人。

“啊，他们啊，”勇利说，“过完年就出去旅游了。这么多年了他们一直忙着经营这个旅馆，虽然一直跟我说不累，不过在旅馆出名之前收益其实算不上富裕，真利姐也是毕业后就一直在家里帮忙，转眼都把最美好的年华给耽搁了。我想着这里以后就由我在照看，就让真利姐带着他们去玩了，前一阵还给我发了照片呢，现在好像去了罗马。”

“心疼父母的勇利好可爱哦，”维克托抱着他在他头上蹭了蹭，“勇利实在太温柔啦。”

“维克托。”勇利无奈的推开他，实在不知道这个高大的男人为什么喜欢做一些类似捏脸啊拥抱啊之类的小动作。

维克托很明白适可而止的道理，想到下午过来的那只橘猫蛋糕，问道：“蛋糕又有什么愿望找你实现呢？”

“一群小馋猫，”勇利想到蛋糕的愿望忍不住笑了起来，说，“它们想吃我做的油炸小鱼了。”

“所以你现在是在做给它们，不是做给我和马卡钦的？”维克托站在他的身后，目光盯着锅里的炸小鱼。

勇利回头看了他一眼，有些不可思议的说：“多大个人了，还跟一群小猫抢？”

他在男人不满的目光注视下忍不住笑了起来，说：“它们一年也就吃那么两三回而已，放心，留了你和马卡钦的份。”

维克托双手搭在他的肩上，下巴抵在人头顶，低低的笑了一声，说：“我就知道勇利不会对我那么狠心的。”

勇利抖了抖肩膀，没把人抖开也不再管他，任由他贴在自己背上随着自己的动作左右挪动。

他先把给小猫们和马卡钦的那份盛了出来，放在架子里滤油，然后把剩下的盛在盘子里，按照男人的口味喜好往里面添加调料。

维克托等他弄完了迫不及待的用手捻了一个放进嘴里，露出一个陶醉的表情将人夸赞了一番，然后又捻了一个不由分说递到他的嘴边，随后又自然的抹去他吃下去时不小心沾染油渍的嘴角。

“你越抹越多啦，我可以自己来。”勇利感觉着嘴角的油腻皱了皱眉。

“哪有，看起来干干净净的。”维克托反驳他。

“你也说了是看起来。”

“那我再用纸给你擦一下？”

“我自己来。”

两个人一边说着一边从厨房走出来，回到大厅找自己手机的艾佳来不及多想就快速走了出去，错开了两个人。

她靠在门后听两人低声的谈笑，间或夹杂着那个银发男人的贵宾犬发出的欢快叫声。

拿着手机的双手不由得握紧了一些，她回想着刚刚远远看到的情景——高大的银发男人动作亲昵的将温柔的胜生君抱在怀里，他的脸上带着非常柔和的笑意，放在对方身上的双手处处透着一股亲近，两个人低声的说着什么，很是愉快的样子。

她听不懂英文，但是能够看懂那个男人脸上的神情。

那个叫做维克托的英俊男人，他说自己有一个喜欢的人。

他喜欢的那个人，是……胜生君吧。

她听着门后的声音，心中很是失落，眼眶有些酸涩起来。

她发现在那两个人的相处中，好像容不下第三个人的加入。

所以她才会在看见那两个人从厨房里出来时，第一时间选择了回避啊。

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

  * 08·



夏日祭这天旅馆是难得的清闲，客人们都在早饭后就各自出门去了。

马卡钦趴在勇利的身上，呜呜咽咽的向勇利撒娇，它觉得有那么多客人在勇利都不和自己说话，也不将自己的话传达给维克托，它委屈极了。

它不懂为什么勇利要在别人面前装作听不懂它们的话，它不像这里的其他动物只有在有需要的时候才会来找他，它和维克托一直住在勇利的大房子里，能够看懂勇利的态度，可它不明白。

“为什么维克托可以知道，别人不能知道呢？”马卡钦蹭着青年的掌心，问他。

勇利看着它，想了想，说：“大多数人类都是很排异的，如果别人知道我和他们不一样，会被当成怪物的。”

“勇利才不是怪物呢，勇利是人类呀！”马卡钦甩了甩尾巴，又问：“为什么他们要把勇利当成怪物呀？”

“因为我能听懂你们说话呀。”勇利拍了拍它的头，轻声说，“马卡钦也没有遇到过可以听懂你说话的人类，不是吗。所以如果让别人知道我能听懂你们说话，他们就会觉得很奇怪，甚至会害怕。一旦他们害怕了，就会把我当成怪物了。”

“那他们为什么要害怕呀？”

“因为我和他们不一样，人类会对未知的事物感到好奇，而这项事物如果超出了他们的认知，就会感到恐惧。”

“所以勇利不让他们知道吗？”马卡钦抬起头舔了舔他的下巴，“那我以后乖乖的，有别人在我就不和勇利说话了。”

勇利笑了笑，抱着它的脑袋用额头去蹭它，双手挠着它的脸，马卡钦舒服的闭上了眼，听见他说：“你还是可以和我说话，不过我要等到没有别人的时候才能回答你，帮你把你想说的话告诉维克托。”

他将马卡钦抱进怀里顺着它的毛，看它享受的样子忍不住勾起嘴角，然后他感到一个熟悉的气息靠近，自己被人从背后圈进一个温暖的怀抱。

“维克托？”勇利转过头，疑惑的看着脸上带着明显心疼的男人。

维克托本来坐在他的旁边构思着新章节的剧情，听见他轻声细语的哄马卡钦原本还觉得有趣，却在听见后面青年用柔和的音调说自己会被当成怪物时心疼不已。

从一开始他发现青年的秘密起，他也曾羡慕过，觉得这是一个不可思议又充满了童话色彩的神奇能力。第一次对拥有这个能力的青年感到心疼，是在帮蛋糕修好小房子后的樱花树下，笑容温和的青年用轻柔的语气告诉他自己因为听见了自然界的物竞天择而觉得痛苦。

维克托在那时意识到了，这种在他人眼中看来很美好的能力，对于拥有的人来说可能是一种残酷。

而听到对方那番平静的言论，维克托设身处地的想了一想，竟完全无法反驳他。

因为这就是现实。

他说的很对，大部分人类都是排异的。

维克托忍不住去抱住他，把头埋在人的颈窝里，他觉得很难过，声音有些闷闷的：“勇利才不是怪物。”

勇利这才明白他是听了自己的话才做出的这番举动，有些好笑的伸出一只手指戳了戳男人的发旋，问他：“你这是在安慰我吗？”

清澈的嗓音带着浓浓的笑意，好似一点也不在意一般，维克托却觉得更加心疼了。

他根本无法想象年幼的青年是如何在小维的陪伴下慢慢接受自己的，而那条叫做小维的小狗，对于他的意义也许不仅仅是一个家人那么简单。

它更像是教会了勇利一种独属于他的“温柔”的一位人生导师。

维克托这么想着，抬起头望进那双温润的眸子，认真的又重复了一遍：“勇利不是怪物。”

“嗯，好，我知道了。”勇利看着他的眼睛，心中涌出一阵感动，不由得放柔了声音。

维克托用脸贴着他的蹭了蹭，轻声说：“勇利明明是个小王子呀。”

“这又是什么称呼？”勇利无奈的由着他又对自己做这种亲昵的小动作，听到对方的话语颇有些哭笑不得。

“勇利的能力只有在童话故事里才比较常见呢，能听懂动物说话，很招它们的喜欢，又这么温柔，不是很像童话里的公主吗？”维克托说着捏了捏他的脸，低低的笑了起来，“勇利不是公主，所以是小王子呀。”

男人的音线一向带着低沉悦耳，此时靠在自己耳边轻声的笑，磁性的声音仿佛穿透了耳膜，直达心底深处，在那片平静的心湖上泛起一阵涟漪。

勇利看着他，心中有一股异样的感觉，迟疑着张开嘴要说什么，却被一阵软软的猫叫打断了。

“勇利，勇利，你在吗？”

那是蛋糕的声音，马卡钦从勇利怀里跳了起来，跑到侧缘上朝着庭院里的蛋糕叫：“在呀在呀，勇利在呀！”

“是蛋糕带着它的小馋猫过来了。”勇利朝着维克托笑了一下，示意他松开自己，随后他起身去厨房端出放了一整夜的油炸小鱼。

维克托看着他的背影微微眯了下眼，脸上的笑意有些加深。

勇利有一个不能让别人知道的秘密，而这个秘密自己知道，所以勇利不会在自己的面前伪装什么。这个认知让他感到一阵窃喜。

他走到马卡钦身边蹲下，只见庭院里端端正正的坐了好几只猫，看见他出来齐齐的朝着他喵喵叫。维克托知道这是它们在朝自己打招呼，朝着它们笑了笑，然后伸出手拍了拍那张铺在一旁的毛毯，示意它们跟着自己进来。

小猫们在蛋糕的带领下很自觉的将小爪子磨的干干净净的，围在维克托和勇利的身边蹭来蹭去，直到勇利催它们了，它们才开心的去吃小鱼。

“炸小鱼可真好吃呀！”蛋糕舔着嘴趴在马卡钦的旁边，眯着琥珀色的猫瞳回味着。

“为什么不能多吃呀？”跟着它过来的一只花猫问。

“勇利说我们不能吃太多人类的调料，对身体不好。”蛋糕懒洋洋的说，“勇利一年只准我们吃两回，哦不对，三回！”

“我也是，勇利给我做的猪排从来不放调料呢。”马卡钦接话说，“我觉得放了调料的香，他从来不给我吃。”

一群猫和一条狗左一句右一句的聊起来，话题很快跑的没边了，等到午饭后又分到了几片西瓜，可把这群小家伙高兴坏了，缠着勇利要画画。

说是画画，其实就是用爪子沾着颜料在铺好的画纸上踩，踩完了勇利再给它们清洗干净。

它们不懂什么叫画画，只是觉得好玩。

等到日落的时候它们就要回去了，维克托也换上了勇利给他准备的浴衣，他们准备带着猫粮和小鱼干一起去那个旧仓库看看，然后再去夏日祭玩。

他穿的是深蓝色带条纹的浴衣，上面有红色叶子，简单的花纹也被他穿出一股迷人的味道来。

勇利看着他那张帅气的脸不由得感叹，这人果然是天生的衣架子，不管穿什么都透着优雅的气质。

男人的领口敞的有些开，露出一大片结实的胸膛，略微露出一点腹肌，他还朝着勇利眨了下眼睛，勾着嘴角笑的样子很是性感。

勇利走过去拉了一下他的衣襟，又弯下身子重新给他系了一下腰带，这才领着人和一群小家伙浩浩荡荡的出了门。

维克托从来没有见过日本的夏日祭，跟在勇利的身边左看看右看看，对什么都很有兴趣的样子，乱七八糟的买了一堆东西。

勇利被他拉着到处走，看着他像个孩子一样认真的捞水气球，捞了半天终于捞上来他看中的那个，然后他把那个气球递给勇利，说：“送给你。”

男人那双深邃的眸子微微睁大，带着一丝得意，头上戴着一个狐狸脸面具，配着他那张精致的脸看起来倒真像是个来人间凑热闹的狐妖似的。

勇利忍不住笑，接过那个水气球，又在男人不依不饶的要求下挽着袖子准备去捞一个水气球来给他。

他刚刚捞上来一个，维克托还没来得及接过去，马卡钦好奇的凑上来闻了闻，又伸出舌头舔了舔，然后一口咬在嘴里，它没控制好力度，水气球一下子在它嘴里爆开。马卡钦被吓了一跳，瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛无辜的看着勇利，嘴里还叼着破掉的气球，样子看起来又可爱又好笑。

捞水气球的游客们和老板都忍不住笑了起来，维克托无奈的揉了揉马卡钦的脑袋，又让勇利给自己捞了一个才算放过他，拉着人继续逛。

他几乎将夏日祭每一个摊位都转了转，最后才被勇利领着往一个看台走去。

“可以了吗？”维克托盯着他手里端着的小盒子，不太相信他跟自己说那个叫章鱼烧的小丸子很烫。

勇利端着那盒章鱼烧有一会了，闻言侧过头去看了他一眼，然后叉了一个起来，慢悠悠的递到他嘴边，等人脸上带着期待张开嘴的时候手腕一转，将那个章鱼烧塞进了自己嘴里，睁着一双无辜的眼看他，说：“唔，已经可以了，不是那么烫了。”

“啊！”维克托不满的看着他，抗议着说：“勇利好过分！”

勇利看着他孩子气的模样觉得好笑，又叉了一个递到他的嘴边，见人有些戒备的样子用眼神示意他快吃。

维克托盯着他看，他头上戴着一个青面獠牙的恶鬼面具，脸上却扬着一个温和的笑容，那双漂亮的棕红色眸子微微眯起，里面倒映着庙会的暖光，看起来倒像个勾魂夺魄的艳鬼。

他嘴里还包着一个章鱼烧，一边脸颊鼓鼓的很是可爱。

维克托一点也不想吃对方递过来的这一个，他想从人嘴里抢食。

勇利见他盯着自己不动，又把章鱼烧往他嘴边凑了凑，说：“吃啊，我不逗你了。”

维克托望着他的眼中闪过一抹深意，抓着人的手腕低下头，张嘴咬住了那个章鱼烧。

看台和维克托想象中的不一样，没有庙会上人潮拥挤的情况出现，反而很安静，安静到只有他和勇利两个人。

“这里比较偏，一般不会有人来。”看出他的疑虑，勇利轻声解释道，“就是黑了些，这边一直没有装路灯，不过也因为黑，你一会可以看到萤火虫。”

话音刚落，拐过几个台阶后维克托就看见了一大片飞舞的萤火虫，他捏了捏因为黑而拉着自己手的柔软掌心，问：“它们是不是被你叫来的，怎么你刚说完它们就出现了？”

“我哪有那个能力。”勇利笑着摇头，说：“它们这么小，我接收不到它们传递的信息啦。”

维克托应了一声，又被人领着走到看台边上才停下。

他往下看去，看到了他们刚才逛过的几个卖小吃的摊位，并不宽敞的小道人来人往，喧嚣的欢闹声隐隐传了上来，又听不真切。

他们又等了一会，听见烟花升空的声音，抬头看去，好几朵大大的烟花就绽放在两人眼前。

各式各样各种颜色的烟花接连在天空中绽放开来，夜空被烟花点亮，庙会的喧嚣都被烟花盛开的声音掩盖下去。

维克托感觉自己的袖子被扯了扯，他侧过头去看，只见对方举着自己刚才兴致勃勃买下的裹着一层红色糖皮的苹果递给自己。

他没有说话，大概是知道说了自己也听不到，因此只是睁着那双好看的眸子，嘴角挂着笑，以眼神催促自己接过去。

维克托愣愣的看着他，只觉得那双如宝石般温润的眼，比漫天的烟花还要璀璨。

“你买了不吃吗？”勇利看他呆愣愣的样子，以为他没明白自己的意思，趁着烟花绽放的声音间隙提醒他。

维克托伸手接过那只苹果糖，另一只手拉住他垂在身侧那只手的手指，顺着心中那股冲动低下头，吻在了那双唇上。

勇利睁大了眼，一时间大脑里一片空白，只剩下男人近在咫尺的脸，甚至出神的想着他闭着眼的样子也真好看，睫毛浅浅的很衬他的银发。

那个吻很浅，如同蝴蝶掠过，一触即离。

维克托好像刚才的亲吻不存在一样，神态自若的咬了一口苹果糖，压低的声音仿佛在自言自语一般，喃喃道：“好甜。”

烟火的声音又在这时响起，男人转过了身去抬头看着夜空，勇利不知道他还有没有再说什么。

却只觉得自己的心跳好像就在耳旁，和天上的烟花一样，好大声。

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

-09-

“……胜生君，胜生君？”

神游的思绪被拉了回来，勇利重新看向站在自己跟前的女孩，有些不好意思的朝她笑了笑：“抱歉，刚才走神了。”

艾佳看着他藏在镜片后那双温润的眼眸，紧张的咬了咬唇，有些怯场。可看看青年身后不远处冲自己打气的朋友们，再想想也许这是自己唯一的机会了，她垂在身侧的双手不自觉的握拳。

“虽然相处的时间不太长，也许这样你会认为我有些随便…什么的……”她在那双眼睛的注视下慢慢低下头，觉得脸上的温度比自己感冒发烧时还要烫，吞吞吐吐的小声道：“不过我在见到胜生君的第一眼就被你身上的温柔所吸引了，所以，所以……如果可以的话，我想……诶，就是，那个……我……”

想要说的话在嘴边打转转，就是说不出口，艾佳懊恼的咬了下自己的舌尖，脸上红的都快滴血了。

头上突然被拍了拍，艾佳愣了一下，抬头怔怔的看着笑容温和的青年，他的漂亮的眼眸像一汪平静的潭水，不见一丝波澜。

胜生君果然是一个非常温柔的人，平时的照顾就非常周到，就连表达拒绝的方式也这样温柔的让人讨厌不起来。

这样想着，她垂下眼帘掩住自己眼中的酸涩，沉默了很久低声问：“我输了是吗？”

“嗯？”勇利不解的看着女孩，不明白她是什么意思。

女孩却突然伸出双手抱了他一下，很快又松开，抬起头笑的很灿烂，对他说：“真叫人不甘心呢。”

“如果我比那个男人更早遇见胜生君的话，”她看向对方，半是玩笑半是认真的说，“我不一定会输给他吧。”

勇利看着她脸上大大的笑容，不知该怎么接她的话，脑中却想起前几天他们凑在一起聊天时，男人对京子说的那句话——“我还没有女朋友，不过有一个喜欢的人，正在追求中。”

他只以为那是男人拒绝她的借口，直到那个轻的好像蝴蝶掠过一般的亲吻出现。

他不自觉的在脑中过滤和男人相处的点点滴滴，那些他一直认为是对方习惯的小动作，原来就是男人所谓的“追求”吗？

“这个假期，我在这里玩的很开心，以后有机会还会再来的。”

艾佳的声音打断了他的出神，他看着女孩还略显稚气的脸庞，笑着应道：“随时欢迎。”

“那么，再见了。”女孩朝着他挥了挥手，从他身边越过跑向等待自己的朋友，没让他看见自己滑落眼眶的泪水。

勇利目送她们远去，这是最后一批客人了，随着开学季的到来，旅馆又将迎来一个淡季，直到冬天的到来，才会再一次热闹起来。

他转过身，却看见银发的男人不知何时靠在大门上，英俊的脸上没什么表情。

从夏日祭那一晚到现在，已经过了三天，这还是男人第一次在饭点以外的时间出现在自己面前。

勇利其实挺感激他的回避，因为他自己也不知道该如何去面对维克托。在那个吻之前，他一直都是将对方当做自己最好的朋友来看待的。

他也是一个成年男人，不会去找自欺欺人的借口，因此除了那天晚上大脑好像死机一般不能思考，这之后的几天他很认真的在思索自己对于维克托的想法，还有两人之间的这一层关系。

而很明显的是，那个吻虽然让他感到意外，却并没有觉得排斥，反而像是一片羽毛轻轻的落在平静的湖面上，虽然轻若无物，却还是激起一圈细小的涟漪。

已经不需要更多的时间来想了，仅仅是他不排斥那个吻这一点，就已经足够他认识到自己的内心了。

他朝着那个面无表情的男人走过去，停在他的跟前，抬起头看着对方那双深邃的眼，又不自觉的歪了歪头，问他：“维克托，你是在吃醋吗？”

维克托低头看着他，青年脸上的表情很坦然，这让他挑了一下眉，有些理所当然的道：“有什么问题吗？”

他微微弯下身子，认真的注视着对方棕红色的眸子，低声道：“我喜欢的人刚刚被别人告白了，我吃醋，有什么问题吗？”

“唔，”勇利似乎想了想，然后说，“好像没有诶。”

“看起来你似乎已经想好了。”维克托的声音不自觉的放柔了一些，轻声说：“所以，你对我的回答是什么？”

“我没有谈过恋爱，不知道对你的这种心情是不是喜欢。”勇利诚实的说，“我也从来没有想过会和一个男人发展出一段恋爱关系，更没想过如果某天我和一个男人谈恋爱的话，应该怎么做。”

“在得出我‘并不排斥你’这个结论后，我又想了很久。”他看着对方轻蹙的眉，嘴角勾起一个温暖的弧度，道：“所以，我的回答是，如果维克托是认真的，那我可以试着接受你。”

“我当然是认真的。”维克托语带不满的说，“从我和你去修蛋糕的小房子那天起，我就一直认真的想要在你身边占据一个位置，是比‘朋友’更加靠近你的位置。”

勇利没想到他那么早就已经在谋划了，有些不自在的别开目光，转移话题一般道：“你不是听不懂日语吗，怎么知道刚才她是在对我告白？”

“她的表情已经很明显了，支支吾吾的语气就算听不懂也能明白。”维克托伸出手轻轻将人拥住，又将话题拉了回去，说：“勇利，在遇见你之前我也没想过自己会喜欢一个男人，也不知道该怎样去和一个男人谈恋爱。但我一定会向你证明，维克托·尼基弗洛夫喜欢你的这份心情，是很认真的。”

勇利被他圈在怀里，耳边是男人低沉磁性的嗓音，让他又想起那个轻柔的不像话的吻，和男人紧闭的双眼，浅浅的睫毛。

好像已经太迟了呢。

这么想着，勇利抬起手轻轻环住男人的腰。

“刚刚那个女孩，都和你说了什么？”感觉到怀中人的动作，维克托忍不住笑了起来，问他。

“你不是都猜到了吗？”

“猜到是一回事，听你说又是一回事。”维克托松开他，低下头看着对方认真的说。

勇利看着他，想着刚才女孩的话突然笑了起来，他凑过去在男人脸颊落下一个吻，清澈的嗓音里满是笑意：“她还是会输给你。”

随后他推开男人朝着门内走去，无论对方再怎么要求，都不再提刚才的话到底是什么意思。

夏日祭过后很快就是秋天，两个人的相处还是和以前一样没什么变化，不同的是他们会靠在一起看电视，在心血来潮的时候交换一个吻。

在这样的相处中，勇利发现喜欢上维克托实在是一件很容易的事。

想来也是，一个外形满分，一身才华，对自己温柔，无话不谈又默契十足的男人，谁会不喜欢呢。

只是越是喜欢，越是有种不安。

勇利甚至开始怀疑自己当初接受维克托这件事到底对不对。

“你会不会觉得这样的生活很无趣？”勇利坐在已经废弃的庙门口，看着树下正在看风景的男人这样问道。

“什么样的生活？”维克托回过头看他，脸上露出对方熟悉的笑容，道：“如果你是指和你在这里的生活的话，我觉得很好，也许在外人的眼中看起来单调了一些，可生活的本质不正是平淡吗。何况在你的身边，我并不会觉得无趣，哪怕你不说话，我也会感到很安心。”

“可这里什么都没有，能够带你去玩的地方都带你去过了。”勇利带着一些歉意的看着他，低声说，“好像每天都只是待在旅馆里，这让我觉得好像把你关了起来。维克托看起来应该是更潇洒的才对，而不是和我一样留在这里，这个小地方。”

“你这么说我可要生气了，你是在赶我走吗？”维克托皱着眉走近他，低下身用手抬起他的下巴，惩罚性的将人吻住。

良久他将人松开，望着对方漂亮的眼睛，道：“如果你最近的心不在焉就是因为胡思乱想的话，那我现在告诉你，即使是被你关起来我也心甘情愿，你会不会开心一些？”

“勇利，你在不安吗？”维克托坐在他的旁边，将人拥进怀里，轻声道：“告诉我，是我做了什么让你感到不安，该怎样才能消除你的不安。”

勇利低着头，沉默了很久，才说：“你的故事快要写完了吧。”

“在冬天之前就能写完了，怎么了？”维克托有些不明所以。

勇利抬头看他，轻叹一口气，说：“你之前说是为了寻找灵感才选择旅行，然后要以我为原型写一个故事。现在你快要写完了，之后呢，又要去别的地方寻找新的灵感了吗？”

维克托第一次知道原来他在感情中是这么没有安全感的一个人，同时也反思自己是不是做的还不够好，才会让他感到如此不安。

他凑过去亲了亲对方的脸，道：“我很抱歉，我应该早一些问你的，而不是让你自己一个人胡思乱想。我旅行的目的的确是为了寻找灵感，我也很幸运的遇见了你。”

“至于写完现在这个故事之后的事，我也早就想好了。”他看着青年，眼中溢满了柔情，“灵感并不是旅行才能带给我，我更愿意在勇利的相处中发掘它们，而勇利总是能够在不经意间带给我惊喜。比如说，你昨晚吻我的时候，我就想好了下一个故事该怎么写了。”

他说着还朝着人眨了下眼睛，勇利通过他这个动作回想到昨晚的事，微微红了脸。

“而且这里也不是什么都没有。”维克托笑着说，“这里春天有樱花，夏天有海，秋天有红叶，冬天有雪，还有可爱的小动物，一切很美好。”

他抬手轻抚对方的脸，在人额头上落下一吻，道：“更重要的是，这里一年四季都有你。”

“我有时真羡慕你。”勇利笑得有些无奈，叹道：“你总能说出这样让我感到开心的话。”

“让你感到开心只是目的之一，我是在通过这些话告诉你，我不会离开。”维克托轻声说，“所以，现在你总该安心了，我被你牢牢的拴住了。更何况，我还没听到勇利亲口对我说‘我爱你’呢，我可舍不得就这么离开了。”

听到这话的勇利笑了起来，看着他说：“那如果我一直不说，你是不是就一直不离开，留在我的身边？”

“这可不行。”维克托捏捏他的脸，严肃的说：“那我不是亏大了，你最好还是说，这样我会天天缠着你，要你说给我听。”

“噢，这样啊。”勇利点点头，“那我考虑一下，万一我被缠烦了可怎么办。”

维克托忍不住笑了起来，凑过去吻他。

两人在太阳下山之前走过满山的红叶，一起回到了旅馆，晚饭后一起在温泉池里泡温泉。

“勇利，你一直盯着月亮到底在看什么？”维克托皱着眉，对方从刚刚起就一直抬头愣愣的看着天上的月亮，也不知道在干嘛。

“维克托，你快看。”勇利侧过头看了他一眼，又把眼睛移回去，盯着天上那轮不弯也不圆，没什么看点的月亮。

维克托条件反射的跟着他的动作抬头去看，那月亮还是那副到圆不圆的模样。他转过头去正要和人抗议，就见对方正望着自己，那双如宝石一般的棕红色眸子微微眯起，脸上扬着一个浅浅的笑容，比月亮好看多了。

“今晚月色真美。”

维克托把人摁在温泉池上恶狠狠的亲吻时，心想这家伙明明比自己会说话多了，瞧瞧他就知道了，他的心都快要被对方塞给他的满足给淹没了。

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

-10-

勇利被一阵软软糯糯的狗叫声从睡梦中叫醒，他睁着眼看天花板，思绪还没从睡梦中抽离出来，让他看起来有些呆呆的。

外面那狗还在轻轻的唤：“勇利，勇利，你在吗？”

它在外面叫了半天，见自己呼唤的那个人没应声，发出一声疑惑的音调，又唤：“维克托，维克托，你在吗？”

“噗。”勇利没忍住笑了一声，心道维克托现在也和自己一样成了这群小家伙心中的神明了。

他转过身去想要叫醒睡在自己身旁的人，手却探了个空。

勇利有些疑惑的坐起身，浅蓝色的被子从他身上滑下，露出身上斑斑点点的痕迹，换做平时他会赶紧抓起自己的衣裳套上，此刻却是摸着身侧的位置若有所思。

那里没有一点温度，显然另一个人早已起身多时了。

这很难得，因为自己比较嗜睡的缘故，男人往往会在醒来后坐起身，拿着一个本子在上面写写画画，记录自己的灵思，然后等到他醒来后给他一个早安吻，两个人再一起起床洗漱。

床头倒是贴了一张便签，勇利抬手去够自己的衣服时才看到，只见那上面写着“我带着马卡钦去远一点的地方散步，稍晚一些回来，爱你的维克托”。

远一点的地方，那是哪里？

勇利摇摇头，刚穿好衣服就听见那小狗又懊恼的嘟囔了一声然后接着唤他：“唉，我真笨，那个维克托又听不懂。勇利，勇利，你在吗，你在不在呀？”

勇利取过床头柜上的眼镜戴上，推开窗户往庭院看去，只见有一条小白狗晃着尾巴眼巴巴的看着大门，还在一叠声的叫着。

“是你在叫我吗？”勇利出声打断了小白狗的叫声，眼含笑意的看着那小白狗顺着声音抬起头来，尾巴晃的像个陀螺似的。勇利朝着它笑了一下，说：“你在那里等我一下。”

小白狗应了一声，原地转了几圈，将自己带来的真心叼起来咬在嘴里，对着大门坐的端端正正的。

它很快听见了门内的脚步声，尾巴不由自主的摇晃起来，睁着圆圆的眼睛盯着那扇门。然后那扇门打开了，它看见被这里的居民们奉为神明的人类男性走了出来，蹲在自己的面前，温暖的手掌轻轻抚摸自己的脑袋，然后将手放在了自己的嘴边。

它低下头，将自己带来的真心放在他的手中，然后眨巴眨巴眼睛，说：“这是我的真心，可以请你帮我实现我的愿望吗？”

勇利看了一眼它的真心，那是一片漂亮的红叶，长谷津有红叶的地方只有山上，看来这个小家伙跑了很远才找到自己。

“你的愿望是什么？”勇利将它带来的红叶收好，轻声问道。

小家伙和它的主人一家刚搬来不久，它贪玩，看着新房子的后面有很大一片草坪连接着树林，就这么跑了进去，结果一不小心就走丢了。它在森林里度过了一个晚上，又冷又怕，幸好它在溪边遇到一群小鸟儿，听它们说起一个叫勇利的人类，好奇之下就问了几句。然后它就找了片红叶当做自己的真心，一路从山上问着过来，想要请勇利将自己送回家去。

勇利听说了它的愿望忍不住笑起来，心想怪不得他越听越觉得熟悉，这不就和当初的马卡钦一模一样吗。都是贪玩不小心走丢了，一路问着找过来。

不同的是马卡钦的项圈上刻着维克托的电话号码，这条叫做大黑的小白狗却在森林里把项圈给搞丢了。

勇利仔细的问它，对新家还有些什么印象，周围都有些什么。

大黑想了好半天，才想起它的新家在一个学校的旁边，附近还有一个大大的蛋糕店，它的主人还带着它去买过一个蛋糕呢，它记得很清楚。

长谷津说大也不大，说小却也不小，符合大黑说的条件的地方就有好几个。勇利抬眼看了看空无一人的道路，想了想，给维克托发了个信息，就带着大黑出门了。

他一直到接近黄昏的时候才找到大黑的家，正巧碰上出门寻找它的主人一家子，大黑开心的扑了上去。

勇利对他们谎称自己是昨天在附近捡到的大黑，今天带它在附近看看能不能遇到它的主人，被大黑的主人拉着手一个劲道谢，死活要请他吃晚饭。勇利连连拒绝，最后在盛情难却之下拎着人家硬塞的一袋子据说是乡下自己家种的蔬菜水果告别了热情的新居民。

“以后可别再贪玩，小心又走丢了。”勇利弯下身子，点了一下大黑的鼻子，轻声道。

“不会了不会了，我要是再走丢了，还去找勇利！”大黑舔着他的手指，摇着尾巴讨好的说。

勇利拎着一大口袋东西慢吞吞的往回挪，远远看见蹲在门口等自己的马卡钦，马卡钦也看见了他，撒着丫子就朝他跑过去，一下子将人扑倒在地上，激动的喊：“维克托！维克托！勇利回来啦！勇利回来啦！”

维克托听到马卡钦的叫声从旅馆内走了出来，看着被马卡钦扑在地上的青年也没伸手去拉，反而怒气冲冲的捏他的脸，颇有些兴师问罪的架势，道：“勇利！你去哪儿了？给你打电话也不接，信息也不回，你知不知道我和马卡钦有多担心你？！”

“好疼……”勇利眯着眼，眼角都疼的泛红起来，他在人松开自己后捂着脸，可怜兮兮的看着对方，说：“你没有给我打电话啊。”

维克托皱着眉，气呼呼的看着他不说话。

勇利看他的样子知道人是真的生气了，他从口袋里掏出自己的手机看了一眼，三十多个未接来电，十多条未读信息。勇利吓了一跳，他确实没听到手机响过。再一看，原来是不小心把手机静音了。

勇利有些心虚，看着对方讷讷的道：“啊，我不小心静音了…抱歉，我真的不是故意的。”

维克托看着他小心翼翼的模样叹了口气，蹲下身将人拥进怀里，说：“你就只说你要带着小狗帮它找家，也没说要去哪找，我回来看你不在给你打电话，结果你一直不接，我真担心。”

“好啦，有什么好担心的，我还能走丢吗？”勇利抱着他，在他脸颊上亲了一下，有些哭笑不得。

“那不一样。”维克托捧着他的脸，盯着他的眼睛认真严肃的说：“你是我的恋人，是我爱的人，就算明知道你不会走丢，我也还是会忍不住担心啊。勇利，如果是你给我打了那么多电话我没有接，你就不会担心吗？”

勇利愣愣的看着他，试着想了一下那个场景，突然明白了他刚才为什么生气。

“我很抱歉。”勇利在他的掌心轻轻蹭了一下，握着人的手，轻声道：“让你担心了，下次我会注意的。”

他凑过去吻在男人的嘴角，被人按住后脑交换了一个深吻。

维克托知道他脸皮薄，即使现在没有人经过，也并没有缠他太久，很快将他松开拉了起来，看着人手里拎着的袋子问：“这是什么？”

勇利将袋子打开给他看了看，然后笑着和他讲了一遍今天带着大黑找家的过程。

维克托一手揽着他的肩，一手捏捏他的脸，两人一同回到了屋子里。

“你什么时候回来的，今天带着马卡钦去哪儿散步了？”晚饭后，勇利挠着马卡钦的下巴，眼睛看向坐在自己身旁的男人。

“下午一些的时候就回来了。”维克托朝着他眨了眨眼，却不并回答他第二个问题，转而问道：“你之前说那些小动物们找你帮忙的时候，会说一句类似开场白的话，是说的什么？”

马卡钦抬起头咧了咧嘴，好像要说话，又想起什么似的噤了声，把头又搭在勇利腿上。

勇利只当马卡钦是知道维克托听不懂它的话，揉了揉它的脑袋，看着维克托有些疑惑的问：“你问这个做什么？”

“我想知道嘛，”维克托亲了亲他的脸颊，说，“告诉我吧，它们找你实现愿望的开场白是什么？”

勇利有些不自在的别开眼，实在有些不好意思把那些小动物们的开场白告诉他。平时倒不觉得，此时被他问到总感觉很羞耻。

维克托看他的表情就知道他在想什么，想到那群小家伙们单纯可爱的性子，八成也猜到了一些，抱着人又亲又哄。

勇利被他磨的没办法了，小声的将那些略显稚气的口令告诉了他。

清澈干净的嗓音模仿那些小家伙们的时候有些软软糯糯的，加上他的视线有些闪躲，看的维克托心痒痒的，忍不住又将人捞进怀里吻了下去。

日子就这样黏黏糊糊的继续在时间的长流中溜走。

十月底的时候已经进入了秋冬季节交换的时候，两人索性都不再出门，天天腻在旅馆内，好似总有说不完的话。

这天午后又送走了来找勇利帮忙实现愿望的小猫，勇利继续回到桌前处理那些干花和书签，刚坐下拿起一个玻璃瓶，就听到男人低沉磁性的声音在唤他：“勇利，勇利，你在吗？”

勇利侧过头去看他，却见银发的男人仍然站在庭院里，见他望过去朝着他露出一个温柔的浅笑。勇利有些不明所以，疑惑的看着他：“维克托？”

维克托还是站在那里没有进来，深邃的蔚蓝眸子深深的注视着他，又唤了一声：“勇利，勇利，你在吗？”

勇利愣了一下，这才反应过来他是在学那些小动物，有些忍俊不禁。

他起身又走回到侧缘上，借着内外的高度差微微低下头俯视着男人，望着对方盈满了柔情的眼眸，轻声问：“是你在叫我吗？”

维克托点点头，道：“勇利，勇利，我有一个愿望，可以请你帮我实现吗？”

他的声音一向低沉悦耳，在某些时候更是沙哑的性感，偶尔撒娇时也甜的发腻，却从未像现在这样透着一股子天真。

勇利忍不住笑了起来，他眉眼弯弯，咧开的嘴角拉成一个温暖好看的弧度，露出一排整洁的牙齿，道：“那你的真心呢？”

维克托拉住他的手，将自己的手掌覆在上面，微微仰头看他，那双蔚蓝的眼眸认真的盯着他，里面映出他的倒影来。维克托脸上还带着那个温柔的笑容，轻声说：“这是我的真心，可以请你帮我实现我的愿望吗？”

勇利被对方那双如大海般深邃蔚蓝的眸子吸引，呆了一瞬，才低下头去看。

只见自己的手心里躺着两枚金色戒指，在阳光下闪耀着细碎的光芒。

勇利意识到什么，呼吸一窒，脸上微微泛着红，又抬起眼看着对方，轻轻地问他：“那，你的愿望是什么？”

维克托抬手抚上他的脸，指尖轻轻的磨蹭，带着无限的爱怜。他说：“我想和勇利永远在一起，这就是我的愿望。”

勇利看着他，只觉得那双眼眸里的蓝色好像都变成了大海，卷起浪涛将自己拉了进去，再也出不来了。

他伸出双手揽住对方的脖子，俯下身子将自己的唇印在了对方的唇上。

维克托抬头亲吻他，唇舌温柔的同他的交缠，放在他后背的双手轻轻抚摸着，一下一下安抚着他激荡的内心。

“谢谢你的真心，我很喜欢。”勇利的额头抵着对方的，鼻尖亲昵的蹭过他的脸颊，和他呼吸交融，声音带着一丝不易察觉的颤抖，轻声道：“你的愿望，我会用余生来帮你实现的。”

维克托又亲了亲他的唇，然后轻轻的推开他，从对方手中取过稍小的那枚戒指，执起他的手将戒指套进了无名指里，道：“我本来不想这么早告诉你的。”

他拉过那只手放在唇边，吻在了戒指上，又抬头看着对方，柔声道：“我原本的打算是想等到见过了爸爸妈妈，还有姐姐以后再向勇利求婚的。”

勇利微微垂下眼帘，不自觉的咬了咬唇，说：“谁是你爸爸妈妈，还有姐姐了。”

维克托轻笑了一声，惹得勇利脸上的红色更明显了。他拉住那只手，五指嵌进指缝和人十指相扣，道：“可是勇利太没安全感了，不相信我，也不相信自己，这都是我的责任。作为恋人我有义务让勇利感觉到自己是被我深爱着的，所以我现在告诉你我的愿望，你刚刚可是答应了，不能耍赖哦。”

勇利看着他，不说话。

“傻瓜，”维克托看着他笑，“你以为你不说，我就感觉不到吗？勇利总是在担心我会离开，而现在你总该知道了，你那些胡思乱想，都只是你的胡思乱想而已了吧。”

“我……”勇利有些不知所措的看着他，“我知道自己很普通，除了特殊的能力以外没什么特别的地方，我时常在想，如果不是我这个能力，维克托大概也不会对我感到兴趣，我们就不会发展成这个样子……”

后面的话被抵在唇上的手指挡住了，维克托有些无奈的看着他，道：“我承认，如果不是勇利的能力，我一开始不会对勇利产生兴趣。”

“但是，勇利，你要知道。”他将人抱进怀里，紧紧的搂住他的腰，靠在他耳边低声说，“我跟你在一起以后，总是无数次的感到我又爱上你，每一天都比昨天更加爱你。你不要总是去假设那些如果，那都不存在，现在在你面前的是真实的爱着你的我，这就足够了，不是吗。”

“嗯。”勇利在他怀里重重的点点头，然后轻轻的从他怀里挣脱出来，拉住他的手，将手中的戒指套进人的无名指里。

然后他抬头看着对方，如宝石一般温润的眸子弯了起来，轻声道：“现在，我就要开始实现你的愿望啦。”

“更正，是用勇利的余生来实现我的愿望。”

“嗯，用我的余生来实现维克托的愿望。”

他们望着彼此相视一笑，然后又抱在一起，闭上眼触到对方柔软的唇，抵死缠绵。

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

-11-

维克托设想过很多回，见到勇利的家人应该是在什么样的情形下，自己应该怎样表现，接机的时候又该如何给他的家人留下一个好印象。

怎么也没想过他的家人会为了给他一个生日的惊喜，悄悄的回到了旅馆，然后撞见了自己将人压在桌上亲吻的样子。

马卡钦趴在地上，耸拉着脑袋偷偷去看维克托。它刚刚就出声提醒了他们两个有人过来啦，可是维克托只顾着舔勇利的嘴，勇利倒是想将维克托推开，但是维克托将他压的太死啦。

维克托直到听见有东西掉在地上的声音才将人松开，他抬起头来，就见大厅的门口站着三个人，一对中年夫妇和一个看起来有些强势的清秀女人。他们和勇利长的太像了，维克托几乎不需要多做思考就知道他们是勇利的家人。

就好像有一盆冷水将自己从头淋到脚浇了个透彻，维克托一向善于交际的脑袋里空白一片，一时间只能呆愣愣的看着他们，还维持着将人压在身下的动作。

勇利的家人呆愣愣的看着这个帅气的银发男人，维克托也呆愣愣的看着勇利的家人，四个人好似木头一样，一动也不动。

勇利在心里哀嚎了一声，认命的叹了一口气，抬手将男人推开，站直了身子看向自己的家人。他脸上带着一丝尴尬，更多的是平静的坦然。

他清了清嗓子，打破了这诡异的气氛，道：“爸，妈，姐姐，这是维克托·尼基弗洛夫，我的爱人。”

维克托在他起身的时候也回过了神，跟着站起来，朝着三人鞠了一躬，有些紧张的说：“伯父伯母，还有姐姐，你们好，我是维克托·尼基弗洛夫。勇利是我的爱人，我们擅自决定了余生都不分开，希望能得到你们的谅解。”

男人少有的紧张姿态让勇利忍不住勾起嘴角，他微微侧头看向对方，正好和那双看向自己的蔚蓝眼眸对上。他悄悄拉了拉男人的手指，被人在掌心里刮了一下挣开了。

勇利收回目光，重新看向自己的父母，轻声将男人刚才的话翻译了一遍，然后说：“我并不是在冲动下做出这样的决定，我已经想好了，不会和维克托分开。”

他清澈干净的音线如往常一般温和，却又带着一股不容忽视的坚定。

这让维克托即使听不懂他在说什么，也能隐约猜到一些，他想将人揽进怀里抱住，却又不敢轻举妄动。

真利是最先回过神来的，她的眼睛在自己弟弟和那个男人身上停留了一阵，又回过去看看自己的父母，在四个人之间来回打转。她的脸上带着一丝惊异，却不见任何排斥。

胜生利夫一向亲和的笑容消失不见了，面无表情的看着自己的儿子，他只在男人介绍过自己后朝着人点点头就不再分出目光给他。此时听到自己一向乖巧听话的儿子说出这样一番话，脸上也还是没有什么波澜，他既不点头也不摇头，只是平静的朝着勇利说：“我们谈谈。”

勇利点点头，侧过头低声对维克托道：“你先回房间去。”

维克托望着他温和而平静的脸，心中很是担忧。他刚才小小的观察了一下勇利的父母，他们看起来都很亲切，眼角还有笑纹的痕迹，一看就是和勇利一样温柔的人。这样的人此时却面无表情的看着勇利，让维克托很是自责。

要是他刚刚没有做出那番举动就好了，这样一来和勇利家人的见面也不会如此尴尬，更不会让勇利陷入这样的境地。

维克托知道勇利接下来要面对的是什么，他很想留下来和人一起面对，可是他不能。

“我很抱歉，”维克托偷偷拉住他的手，指尖轻轻的磨蹭，低声道，“你知道我很想陪你一起。”

“嗯，我知道。”勇利朝着他笑了笑。

“你……”维克托看着他含笑的棕红色眼眸，犹豫了一下，还是没有将话说出口。他抬手在青年的发上轻轻揉了一下，然后朝着勇利的家人点点头，转身离开了。

直到听见他上楼，利夫才叹了口气，径直走到勇利跟前的那张小桌子前坐下。他抬眼看了看自己的儿子，扬了扬下巴，道：“坐。”

维克托抱着马卡钦坐在房间的地上，有些烦躁的揉着头发，没有注意到有脚步声靠近，直到房门被敲响他才回过神来，连忙起身去开门。

“嘿，”门外的女人长着一张和勇利相似的清秀脸庞，手里拿着一包香烟朝着他扬起一个笑容，问，“介意我和你聊聊吗？”

她的英文不如勇利那样是纯正的美式口语，而是带着一点日式发音，听起来有些可爱。她叼着烟的样子看起来随性又潇洒，看得出来是和勇利完全不同的性子。

维克托将人请进屋内，给她倒了一杯水，正琢磨着该怎样开口，对方先说话了：“我也不是说反对你们什么的，勇利那孩子我知道，固执的要命，所以我没想过要拆散你们。我只是比较好奇，你们是怎么认识的，介意和我说说吗？”

“谢谢。”维克托先是冲她笑了一下，随后摇摇头表示自己不介意。他考虑到对方的英文水平没有勇利那么熟练，将语速放慢了一些，轻声的将自己和勇利的故事告诉她，隐去了勇利的秘密。

真利听的很认真，或许女性对于感情总是细腻的，她一边听着男人用低沉磁性的声音缓缓叙述着，一边暗自打量着他。

这无疑是一个优质的男人，先不说他足以迷倒众生的出色外形，光是他言谈举止中无意间流露出来的气质就足够吸引人了。而这样一个男人在提及自己的弟弟时脸上会不自觉的带着浅笑，那双深邃好看如大海般蔚蓝的眸子闪着一层名为温柔的光，让人看了很想霸占他的目光，独享他的温柔。

看来是很认真的呢。真利这么想着，在男人话音落下后撑着下巴看他，问：“照你们刚才说的，你们都不会和对方分开。我比较在意的是，如果爸妈坚决不同意勇利和你在一起的话，你会怎么做？”

维克托抿着嘴，沉默了一下，然后认真的看着她，说：“我理解伯父伯母的心情，也明白他们的担忧。也许我现在的任何承诺你们都不会相信，但我还是要说，我会让勇利幸福。我会将我名下的财产都写上勇利的名字，我所拥有的一切都会同他分享。如果他想要孩子，我们可以去收养；如果他想要一个和自己有血缘关系的孩子，我也可以为他找代孕。只要是他想要的，竭尽所能我也会给他。”

真利微微睁大了眼看他，从他的眼睛里看到了坚定，她忍不住勾起了嘴角，又问：“那如果，勇利因为爸妈的压力，放弃了你，你会怎么做呢？”

“他不会。”维克托肯定的说，“我相信伯父伯母是很开明的人，他们一定会试着接受勇利和我的感情。至于你真正想问的那个问题，尽管它不会发生，但我可以回答你。”

真利挑眉，吸了一口烟，示意他继续。

“如果勇利真的放弃了我，那只能是我做的还不够好，没能让他爱我爱到无法放弃的地步。”维克托深吸一口气，坦然的看着她，低声说，“我会尊重他所做出的所有决定，并理解他，祝福他。”

他的声音很平静，脸上也不见一丝波澜，唯有放在膝上的双拳不自觉的握紧，显露出他此时心中的波涛汹涌。

对方的假设让他光是想想就觉得心都要碎了，他没办法想象失去了勇利的生活该是什么样子。

“诶，还真是深情呐。”真利注意到他的动作，并不戳破，用日语小声的低喃了一句，又对他笑了笑，继续问：“那么，你的父母家人对于你和勇利的感情是如何看待的呢，你能保证他们能够接受勇利吗？而且你也算个知名作家，就这样和一个男人在一起，外界会怎么看待你，你的读者又会是什么反应，你想过吗？”

“我不在乎外界对我的看法，我只是和所有人一样渴望拥有一个爱人，只不过这个人恰好和我是同性罢了。我想我的读者也不会因此而对我有什么看法，他们看的是我笔下的故事，而不是我这个人，我如何选择我的伴侣也不会影响到他们什么。当然，如果因此有人感到不快，我也不会因为和我生活不相干的人而放弃我的感情。”维克托说。

他知道真利有很大的可能性是代表着勇利的家人来试探自己，因此对她的每一个问题都回答的很认真。他对着人扬了一下嘴角，露出他惯常的优雅笑容，说：“我的朋友会祝福我们，至于我的父母，我还没有告诉他们关于勇利的事，不过他们从来不会干涉我的生活。我的打算是让勇利先陪着伯父伯母休息一段日子，然后再带他回家见见我的父母。我可以向你和伯父伯母保证，他们一定会喜欢他，并且由衷的祝福我们。”

真利的眼神再一次撇过男人右手无名指上的金色戒指，那是和弟弟手上的戒指相同的款式。刚刚两个人的动作太令人意外，交缠的双手上面的金色光芒太过耀眼，以致于真利第一眼是盯着两个人的脸看，第二眼就盯着两个人的手看。

老爸老妈应该也有注意到吧，不然勇利说出那样的话，老爸居然没有先发火。这样想着，真利心中松了口气，作为姐姐她比自己的父母更加了解勇利，也更加心疼勇利，并不希望看到勇利难过失望的样子，即使他选择一个男人作为伴侣。

“我还有最后一个问题。”真利挑了挑眉，收敛了脸上的笑意，那双和勇利一样漂亮的深色眼眸带着一点审视的意味看着男人，低声道：“你应该知道这里关于勇利非常有动物缘的传言，你待了这么长时间想必也见识过了。我想知道对于这样的勇利，你是如何看待的？”

维克托没想到她会提到这个，他回想起初次见面时就留给自己温柔印象的青年，想起他被自己发现秘密时的惊恐，樱花树下的回眸，坐在一堆小家伙们的中间抬头朝自己露出的温暖笑容。

他的脸不由自主的柔和下来，声音中带着自己都不曾发觉的温柔，轻声道：“我觉得这样很好，他温柔又善良，正是这样的他吸引了我。”

“哦，是吗。”真利意味不明的应了一声，凑近了他，又问：“那么，对于勇利可以和动物交流这件事，你又是如何看待的？”

维克托差点以为自己听错了，他从勇利那里得知自己是第一个知道对方秘密的人，还曾经因为自己第一个可以分享对方的秘密而沾沾自喜。

而此时女人和对方相似的清秀脸庞不带任何表情，眼中没有一丝温度，这让他顿时感觉如坠冰窖。

真利见男人那双眼蓦然睁大，从里面流露出不可置信的神色来，心知自己是赌对了。她又掏出一只烟叼进嘴里，垂下眼帘掩饰自己的不自然，静静等待着男人的回答。

啧，看起来挺精明的一个男人，原来也会因为勇利而乱了阵脚呢，是关心则乱吗。

她甚至在自己赌对了以后，颇有些放松的想着。

-TBC-


	12. 终

-12-

勇利微微蹙着眉，眼神不时的看向自己的父亲，双手手指不自觉的在膝盖上来回转动。

宽子注意到自己儿子的小动作，心中有些好笑，假装没看见他的不安，继续同他说着自己在外听见的一些趣事，还拿出手机打开相册，将一家人在各地拍摄的照片给他看。

利夫早就注意到他的眼神，端着茶杯神态自若的喝着茶，对他视而不见，偶尔会在自己的妻子说到兴头上时附和两句，全然不提刚才的事。

感受到父母的避而不谈，勇利心中很是着急不安，全然没了刚才让维克托回房间时独自面对父母的从容。

该怎么做呢，是不是在生自己的气呢？

勇利不自觉的咬着唇，思考着该如何去试探父母的态度。

“爸，妈。”长久的平静让勇利坐如针毡，他忍不住开口唤了两人一声，打断了他们对这一趟旅行的讲述。

利夫抬头看了他一眼，从鼻子里哼了一声不说话。

勇利被自己父亲这一个举动噎了一下，心中止不住的忐忑起来。

宽子拍拍他的手背，脸上还是那个惯常和蔼温柔的笑容，她朝着勇利轻轻摇了摇头，看不出来对刚才的事是什么态度。

勇利又是茫然又是紧张，一颗心七上八下的，不明白父母着到底是几个意思，怎么自己把维克托支开后想要好好谈一谈关于自己的人生大事，他们反而不提了。

他有些着急，张了张口正准备重新将话题提起，门突然被拉开了。

他顺着动静看过去，只见真利站在门外，脸上带着一个欣慰的笑容，她的身后站着的正是他此刻记挂在心上的维克托。

他有些奇怪，真利姐这时候带着维克托过来干嘛？

更让他感到奇怪的是自己的母亲朝着维克托招了招手，在对方走过来的时候拉住他的手，轻声细语的说：“以后勇利就交给你了，这孩子有些时候固执的很，还请你多担待些。”

勇利瞪着眼睛，一脸意外的看着自己的母亲，怀疑自己是看错了听错了。

真利将宽子的话复述给维克托听，后者对宽子露出一个感激的笑容，轻声道：“勇利很好，他很温柔，总是包容着我。反而是我还不够好，总是让勇利替我操心很多。”

宽子听了很满意，拉着他的手盯着他瞧，可能是越瞧越觉得喜欢，脸上的笑容越来越温柔，和勇利记忆中和蔼的母亲越来越相似了。

利夫端着茶杯，也对着维克托露出一个笑容，说：“既然你们年轻人都已经决定好了，我们做长辈的也不多做干涉，只希望你们能一直好好的。两个人过一辈子就要相互扶持，以后你俩有什么矛盾了自己解决去，我们可懒得管。”

“您说的是。”维克托应道，“虽然我和勇利在一起的时间还不长，但大半年的朝夕相处下来，自认还是了解勇利。做出这样的决定也不是被爱情冲昏了头之类的，而是深思熟虑过后的结果。别的不敢说，但我向您保证，余生都会将勇利放在我的心上，不离不弃。”

说着他转过头看向勇利，蔚蓝的眸子里溢满了温柔，轻声道：“能够遇见勇利，已经是我最幸运的事了。”

利夫点点头，呼了一口气，似是放下心来。

勇利看着四个人和平愉快的相处，觉得自己好像是多余那个，完全搞不清现在是什么状况。他睁着一双茫然的眸子来回在他们之间打量，脸上露出一个疑惑不解的表情。

维克托忍不住拉住他的手，轻轻的靠过去将人拥进怀里。

他能理解此刻勇利的心情，就如同刚才自己被真利姐问懵了一样。

想到刚才发生的事，他忍不住勾起嘴角，摸着怀中青年柔软的发，低声道：“勇利一直想要隐藏的秘密，大家都知道哦。”

勇利推拒他的手因这一句话而顿住，他略微反应了一下，张大了眼越过男人的肩头看向自己的家人，只见他们都对着自己温和的笑。

“勇利的家人早就知道了勇利的秘密，只是勇利一直都不说。”维克托感受到他的身体因为自己的话而变得僵硬，觉得心里柔软成一片——这一家人都是如此温柔，让知道真相的他忍不住期待成为这个家的一份子。

他侧过头吻在青年的发上，说：“勇利一直都不说，大家就假装不知道，不希望勇利有压力。”

勇利忽然就觉得眼前一下子变得模糊起来，眼眶酸涩的不行。

维克托这时候松开了他，转而坐在他的身边，将位置让给了他的家人。

“我还记得勇利小时候总是和那些动物们讲话，”宽子摸着他的头，用带着笑意的声音轻声回忆道，“我以前一直觉得这是因为勇利太善良了，直到有一天勇利哭着跑回家，把自己关进房间里，那以后再也不和动物说话了。”

“我和你爸爸都很担心，不明白你是怎么了。从前总有小猫小狗来家里找你玩，你都很开心，可那段时间它们再来，你都不理它们。说来好笑，那时的勇利呀，看起来就好像和朋友闹了矛盾一样，又纠结又懊恼的样子。”宽子说着忍不住笑起来，“后来小优和小豪听说了你心情不好，就把小维带来了我们家。我看见小维扒拉你房间的门，你在里面嘀嘀咕咕几句，小维就呜呜的说几句，你又回几句，小维再呜呜几句。”

勇利看着母亲对着自己永远温柔的笑容，眼泪接连滑落下来，他有些哽咽，问：“所以，你们那时候就知道了？”

“只是有些怀疑，以前来家里玩的动物们不像小维一直待在家里。”宽子继续道，“其实只要留心，很快就能发现了。勇利小时候不懂得怎么去隐藏，小维也不懂。最明显的就是，我和你爸爸你姐姐教好多遍小维都不懂的事，勇利只需要说一遍小维就懂了。”

“真的呢，勇利小时候和小维一起露了好多马脚，好多时候我都差点忍不住想要戳穿你了。”真利捂着嘴笑，“我那时最大的烦恼不是考试前复习功课，而是我的弟弟什么时候才能将他的秘密说出口，好让我不要再装的这么辛苦。”

“后来勇利长大啦，装的越来越像了，一点也没有告诉我们的意思。”利夫叹了口气，温和的看着他，说：“我们就觉得，也许勇利并不喜欢这种神奇的能力，不想说出来让我们担心吧，所以我们也就假装不知道了。”

“刚才我让你姐姐去试探一下维克托，我们想着，如果勇利一直不愿意告诉我们的秘密，却告诉了他的话，那么我们就没什么好担心的了。”宽子说着，伸手环住了勇利，像小时候一样轻拍他的后背，柔声道：“勇利一定很喜欢他吧，能够看到勇利幸福的样子，真是太好了。”

“对不起，妈妈，对不起……”勇利闭上眼靠在母亲的怀里，喃喃着，“一直以来瞒着你们，对不起，真的很对不起……”

“没关系，没关系，勇利。”宽子安慰着他，说，“我们都明白的，你不需要道歉哟，勇利。”

真利靠过去将两人一起环住，笑道：“装了二十多年，可算是讲出来了，真是轻松不少呢。”

维克托坐在一旁，静静的看着他们一家人围抱在一起，勇利通红的双眼还在不停的滚落感动的泪水，脸上却扬着一个开怀的笑容。

他抬手轻轻抚摸着马卡钦的头顶，嘴角挂着柔和的笑，由衷的为勇利拥有这样温柔的家人而感到高兴。

宽子抬头朝着他看了过来，对他招了招手，然后松开环住勇利的一只手，展开了一个怀抱。

维克托觉得喉咙有些涩涩的，好像被什么哽住了一般。

他起身走过去跪坐下来，轻轻的和他们拥抱在一起。

此刻他清楚的感受到了自己被勇利的家人所接纳，这让他忍不住热泪盈眶。

一直到深夜，勇利都还没有从感动中回过神来。

他想过也许自己的父母会轻易接受自己和维克托的感情，也许会强烈的反对。怎么也不会想到，他们对两个人感情的考验，仅仅只是维克托是否知道自己的秘密这样简单。

他又觉得心酸，自己一直以来不想要他们担心而选择了隐瞒，却不知他们早就知道，还要装作不知情的样子来配合着自己。

这便是来自家人至亲的爱了吧。

“在想什么？”维克托从后面将人圈进怀里，亲吻他的发顶，低声问。

勇利转了过来，面向维克托，借着朦胧的月光看着他，道：“我曾经不明白为什么自己会有这种能力。”

“嗯。”维克托也看着他，静静的听着。

勇利抬手撩开对方的额发，望着那双深邃的眸子，嘴角扬起一个温暖的弧度，说：“而现在我感激我拥有它，因为它，我才能和维克托相遇。”

“我以前一直不懂为什么我和别人不同，一度也曾因为自己的特殊而感到痛苦。后来我渐渐接受了它，而现在我感激上天给予我的这份特殊，它让我经历了很多事，而其中最美好的一件事，就是让我遇到你。”勇利说，“如果我曾经所有的痛苦和彷徨都是为了和你相遇，那我甘之如殆。”

维克托看着他脸上的笑和注视着自己温柔的双眸，只觉得心里满满的都溢出来了。

“我还暗自抱怨勇利很少对我说情话，现在看来，勇利还是少说为好，不然我迟早都要被你说的感动死了。”维克托抚上他的脸，指尖轻轻磨蹭光滑的肌肤，柔声道：“我也从未如此感激命运让我遇到勇利，是勇利教会了我生命中最宝贵的东西。”

他凑过去虔诚的在对方额上落下一个吻，说：“我爱你，直到我们都老的走不动的那一天，我的心也还是会像现在这样热烈的爱你。直到它停止跳动的那一天，我的灵魂也会继续爱你。”

勇利一直知道这个男人嘴上功夫和他笔下的一样厉害，每每听到对方的情话也还是忍不住心跳漏上一拍。

“你这是要和我比情话吗？……好吧，我想不出来更动听的了，就偷用你的好了。”他亲吻对方的唇，说，“我也一样。”

维克托闭上眼，抚着他的脸加深了这个吻，温柔又缠绵。

这大概真的是命运吧。

他想着，否则怎么就刚巧让自己撞破了这个人的秘密呢？

还在之后的相处中，一天比一天更加心动，一天比一天更加爱这个人。

他温柔又善良，拥有童话一般的能力，会去实现那些可爱又单纯的小动物们的愿望。

他还会实现自己的愿望。

那个，永远都和自己在一起的愿望。

-正文完-


	13. 番外1·第二个愿望

我叫马卡钦，是一条贵宾犬，大型的那种哦！

我有一个很爱我的主人，他叫维克托，是一个作家。

当然啦，我也很爱他的，他是这个世界上对我最好的人啦！

他会带我在大草坪上散步，喂我吃好吃的肉干零食，陪我玩各种好玩的游戏，还经常带着我一起玩一个叫做“旅行”的游戏。我最喜欢玩“旅行”了，虽然在路上我会被关进一个笼子里，但是等我醒来以后，我们会去好远好远的地方。

我们会在新的环境里玩耍，他还是会陪我散步，喂我吃好吃的肉干零食，还有好多好多以前没有吃过的东西。

我最喜欢的，就是这个叫长谷津的地方啦，因为这里有勇利呀！

我也好爱好爱勇利的，他对我就像维克托对我一样好，不过他比维克托多了一点不同，他能够听懂我说话！

这太神奇啦！

现在我不光可以和勇利说话，我还能和维克托说话呢，勇利会将我说的话转告给维克托。

我常常想着，要是能一直这样下去那该有多好哇。

可是勇利告诉我，维克托来到这里是为了写一个故事。对，我知道的，维克托是作家嘛，他和我玩“旅行”的游戏，就是为了写故事呀。

“所以，等到维克托写完了故事，就会带着马卡钦离开了呀。”勇利摸着我的头，这样轻轻说着。

为什么要离开呢，我和维克托不能一直和勇利在一起吗？

没了勇利，我就再不能和维克托说话啦。没了维克托，我也会好难过的。

我好舍不得勇利，更舍不得维克托。

可是我的问题，勇利并没有回答。

我好难过，在这样的难过中，我渐渐的又生出了一个愿望——我想和维克托还有勇利在一起，永远永远也不要分开。

我刚来到长谷津的时候和维克托走散了，这里的居民们告诉我勇利是他们的神明，会实现他们的愿望。

我按照他们说的，带上了我的真心去求他，他果然帮我找到了维克托，他真的是神明！

可是他也告诉我，他只是一个普通人类，太困难的愿望是没办法实现的。

我明白了，我第二个愿望，勇利没办法帮我实现。

所以我偷偷藏起来的真心，也换不来我的愿望了。

一直到某一天，维克托早早的叫醒了我，带着我去了一个好远好远的地方。我们坐着电车一直到人来人往的市中心，我跟着他走进了一家亮堂的商店。

维克托趴在柜台上挑挑选选，我无聊的趴在他脚边打哈欠，他摸了摸我的头，问：“马卡钦，你想不想和勇利永远在一起？”

我一下子跳了起来，扒着他的腿，喊着：“我想呀，我想呀！”

维克托好像是听懂了我的话一样，对我说：“那你今天回去不要告诉勇利我们去了哪里，我要挑个好时机告诉勇利，我想永远和他在一起。”

“好啊好啊，我不告诉勇利！”我舔着他的手，说，“那你什么时候告诉勇利呀？”

这一次他没听懂我的话了，他说：“勇利会不会实现我的愿望呢，真叫人忐忑呢。”

我一直在等着维克托告诉勇利他的愿望，也乖乖的没有告诉勇利我们去了哪里。

我等啊等啊，终于在一天午后等到了维克托告诉勇利那个愿望。

那个，维克托想要永远和勇利在一起的愿望。

勇利答应帮维克托实现啦！

我太高兴了！

这代表着我也能和勇利还有维克托永远在一起，我的第二个愿望，也一起实现啦！

后来有一天，勇利的爸爸妈妈还有姐姐回来了，他们和勇利说了好多话，勇利的姐姐也和维克托说了好多话，最后他们抱在一起，勇利又哭又笑的。我知道勇利是开心的，因为我没有闻到从他身上散发出来的难过的气息呀。

再后来，维克托把我留在了这里，带着勇利回到了圣彼得堡，说是要去见维克托的爸爸妈妈。临走的时候我咬着勇利的裤腿，问他们为什么不带我一起回家。

勇利说他们很快就回来了，要我乖乖的等他们。

好吧，马卡钦是好孩子，当然会乖乖的。

他们去了半个月呢！

我好想他们，我想趴在勇利的怀里和他说话，想和维克托一起玩，想被他们两个抱着挠痒痒。

那天早上，我大老远就闻到了他们的味道啦，我从庭院跑出去，踩着凉凉的积雪奔向了他们，把他们扑倒在地上舔他们的脸。

我告诉他们我好想他们，维克托和勇利抱着我，说也好想我。

维克托的爸爸妈妈和他们一起回来啦，说是，说是要举办婚礼。

“婚礼是什么呀？”那只叫蛋糕的猫问我。

“婚礼呀，婚礼就是两个人永远在一起的证明呀。”我得意的摇着尾巴，将维克托告诉我的讲给了他听。

婚礼就在勇利的大房子里举行，来了好多我不认识的人。

这一天维克托和勇利穿着一样的衣服，漂亮极了，就连我的脖子上也戴了一个蝴蝶结呢，爸爸妈妈们都夸我好看。

大家忙着招呼客人，我也不能闲着，因为勇利交代了我一件重要的事，那就是帮忙招呼来凑热闹的居民们。

我跟蛋糕最熟啦，蛋糕也带着一群小猫帮着我的忙，主要是让来参加婚礼的居民们将他们带来的礼物放在一起。

“为什么要带礼物呀？”蛋糕又问我。

“因为带礼物是送上祝福的意思呀，就是祝愿维克托和勇利永远在一起呀！”我咧着嘴哈了几口气，开心的说。

他还是不太懂，不过没关系，我也不太懂，大家都不太懂。只是听说人类在结婚的时候要送上礼物表示祝福，大家才带着礼物来的。

来参加婚礼的居民们和客人们一样，会被主人招待吃好吃的。我现在也是这里的主人啦，我领着他们到庭院的后面去吃各种罐头，可把他们开心坏了，一个个都撑圆了肚子。

因为勇利太忙了，大家也没去打扰他，只在最后离开的时候去和他告别。

这一举动又惹得那些客人掏出那个叫手机的小盒子来拍照了。

等到晚上人都走光了，勇利和维克托看着那堆花花草草一起笑，商量着要把这些礼物做成什么纪念品。

我在旁边听着，突然想起来了，我也有礼物呢！

我跑进庭院，在一个角落里把我的礼物叼起来。我其实有些难过的，因为上面的花儿都不见了，只剩下一个光秃秃的树枝了。

维克托和勇利，会喜欢没有花儿的礼物吗？

勇利从我嘴里接过了我的礼物，问我：“这是什么？”

“是我送给勇利和维克托的礼物呀！”我蹭着他的手说。

那是我原本用来请求勇利帮我实现第二个愿望的真心，我知道愿望没办法实现后就藏了起来，现在的我第二个愿望也实现啦，还没把真心交给勇利呢。

那上面的花儿没了，吃不到用真心做成的果冻了。

不过没关系，我的第二个愿望，由维克托和勇利一起，帮我实现了呀。

-END-


	14. 番外2·他的神明

又到了樱花纷飞的季节，乌托邦胜生却是难得的忙碌。

也不知是为何，冬天结束后本该进入淡季的温泉旅馆客人依旧络绎不绝，甚至出现客房全满的情况。

好在这一次有家人的帮忙，不然光凭勇利和维克托是绝对忙不过来的。

忙碌的一天结束后，勇利瘫在床上不想动弹，他问正在给自己揉肩的维克托：“为什么今年人会这么多啊？”

“嗯，这个嘛……”维克托探过头去亲吻了一下爱人的唇角，眨了眨眼，说：“之前婚礼的时候不是来了很多小家伙吗，那些照片已经被转发开了，这里又一次出名了呢。”

“果然是那些照片吗。”勇利轻叹一声，却还是有些疑惑，“那为什么总有客人看着我笑，我问需要什么帮助的时候又不说话啊，是我看错了吗？”

维克托忍不住笑了出来，只觉得这个人真是太可爱了。他干脆将人翻了过来面对着自己，直接对着那张写满了疑惑的清秀脸庞吻了下去。

勇利有些不明所以，不过他很喜欢男人的吻，因此还是配合的闭上眼，伸出手揽住对方的脖子，同他交换了一个深吻。

维克托时常惋惜自己太晚遇到他，又庆幸自己至少还能遇到他，否则自己不知该有多嫉妒拥有他的那个人。

唇分时他又凑过去啄了一口，低声问：“我的新书，勇利还没看过吧？”

那本新书是以他作为原型写出的故事，维克托在写完以后将书名改过了，在拿到样品的第一时间维克托就将书交给了他，不过因为父母突然回来的缘故，两人一直忙到现在，所以他一直没有翻开看过。

想到这里，勇利望着他笑了笑，说：“你是不是把我写的太奇怪了？”

“我不想告诉你，你自己去看。”维克托捏捏他的脸，有些不满的说，“毕竟也是以你为原型写的故事，结果你到现在都不知道，罚你自己去书里找答案吧。”

“早知道会惹得你生气，当时你还在写的时候我就不拒绝你的邀请了。”勇利好笑的抱住他，在他脸上落下一个吻。

维克托轻易就被他哄好了，勾起嘴角道：“现在也还来得及，正好如你所说的，一次性看完比较过瘾。”

勇利点点头，正要起身去书架上拿那本书，就被维克托摁回了床上，窗外的月色遮掩了一室旖旎。

第二天午后倒是难得的清闲，勇利便窝在房间里看那本以自己为原型所写下的故事。

封面是早就见过的，是自己在樱花树下的背影。

画这幅画的画师功底极好，将他肩上的蛋糕和脚边的马卡钦画的栩栩如生，画上的青年背影修长，浅色的羽织下摆微微扬起，他微微侧过头和肩上的橘猫对视，似乎在说着什么。樱花使得整个画面很大一部分都是粉色，但从树间穿过的阳光又将画面的光影填充的饱满柔和，充满了梦幻感。

虽说是以照片作为基础进行的修改，不过作为照片本人的勇利还是非常佩服这位画师的功力的，更别提维克托了，直接磨着人家将原画要了过来裱上，挂在了勇利的房间里。那位据说是维克托多年好友的画师还为此向他抱怨过，询问他是如何忍受这个男人的。

勇利看着封面笑了笑，手指抚过上面的书名。马卡钦凑到他的旁边，用脑袋拱他的手，问：“勇利勇利，这上面写的什么呀？”

“我有一个愿望。”勇利摸了摸它的头，轻声道，“维克托给他的新故事取名叫《我有一个愿望》，你看，这上面画着马卡钦哦。”

“这是我呀！还有蛋糕！”马卡钦闻了闻封面，蹭着勇利的掌心开心极了，说：“这是勇利呀！”

“对呀，马卡钦想听维克托写的故事吗，我念给你听。”

“好呀好呀，我要听！”马卡钦翻了个身，将自己的肚子露了出来，说，“我还从来没有听过维克托写的故事呢！”

勇利一手给它挠着肚子，一手拿着书，慢慢的念给它听，自己也跟着看。

马卡钦知道书里写的那条叫贝拉的贵宾犬就是自己，听见勇利念到贝拉叼着自己的真心去求助神明的时候开心的打了个滚，说：“我记得这里，我记得这里！那时候我看到勇利好吃惊呢，还以为自己找错了呢！”

勇利摸着它的头，等它开心完了，这才继续慢慢的念。

他的声音很好听，带着温柔的语调念故事的时候尤其动人，维克托站在门口看着他的背影眼神柔和下来，他朝着身后的真利比了个手势，后者点点头，两人又悄悄的离开了。

马卡钦不知不觉的睡过去了，勇利便停了下来，专心看着手里的书，房间里只剩下一人一狗的呼吸声， 还有间或的翻页声。

维克托从一个旅行者的视角描述了拥有童话一般能力的主人公，前面的内容基本都和现实符合，到了后面便充满了童话一般的奇幻色彩，勇利看的津津有味。

很快到了该忙碌的时候，他颇有些不舍的将手中的书放下，走到楼下去帮忙，等到了深夜回到床上，才又拿起那本书来看。

“看来你很喜欢。”维克托见他爬上床就迫不及待的翻开书，忍不住笑道。

“嗯，很喜欢，你把我写的好神奇啊。”勇利偏过头在他脸上吻了一下，说，“我也从来都不知道，原来你当时在樱花树下觉得漂亮的不是樱花。”

他说这话时眼睛向下看，纤长的睫毛扑闪着，是一个很明显的闪躲动作。维克托又一次被人在无形中撩了一把，他有些不甘示弱，凑近了对方的脸，鼻息若有似乎的打在人的脸上，压低了声音道：“你喜欢就好，我特意改了书名，就是为了提醒你，你还欠我一个愿望没有实现呢，那可是直到我们此生结束才算完成的愿望哦。”

勇利了解他，也喜欢对方调情的方式，他非常配合的抬头在人唇上吻了一下，笑道：“我记着呢。”

维克托抬手抚上他的脸，加深了这个吻，分开后抱住他的腰，将头埋进他的颈窝，叹了口气，说：“真是不甘心啊，一想到我们会在将来老去，而死亡会把我们分开，下辈子我就不记得你了，就觉得好难过啊。”

勇利听了直笑，说：“这也是没有办法的事呢，我们生来就注定会经历生老病死。不过此生能够与你相遇，我已经很满足了。”

“我才不满足呢。”维克托哼了一声，搂紧了他，“我要把勇利刻进我的灵魂里，下辈子还带着这个愿望去找你，你还得帮我实现才行。不光下辈子，下下辈子，下下下辈子，你以后的每一辈子，我都去找你。”

勇利只觉得自己心里都被这个人的话涂满了蜜一般，甜的都溢出来了。他低下头亲吻男人的发顶，说：“总觉得自己没有维克托会说话，不能说一些好听的话让你开心，这一点我总是输给你呢。”

维克托可不这么认为，对方少有的几次情话都让他快被幸福淹死了。他抬起头来用额头贴着对方的，笑道：“不，你即使什么都不说，光是站在那里，就已经足够令我心动了。而你要是再对我笑一笑，我就能幸福的快死掉了。这就是我一直留在这里，待在你身边的原因。”

“你又说这样好听的话了，我该怎么回你呢。”勇利说着，又不自觉的偏了偏头，问：“一句我爱你够不够？”

“唔，”维克托假意思考了一下，说，“再加上一个吻，就够了。”

勇利又笑了起来，弯着嘴角闭上眼去吻他。

漫长而缠绵的吻结束后，维克托放过他，继续敲打着笔记本的键盘，构思新的故事。勇利则拿起未看完的书，继续阅读这个奇妙有趣的故事，他计算了一下自己的阅读速度，发现可以在睡前看完以后很是开心。

维克托偶尔转过头看他，见他看的入迷也没有打扰，反而勾起了嘴角，露出一个意味不明的笑容。

勇利看到最后还在回味着精彩的剧情，心想着这么好看的故事，怪不得男人又一次霸占了销量榜。

他习惯性的将结局页翻过，意料之外的又看见了一幅画，那副画也是按照照片来画的。那张照片勇利也见过的，是维克托当做宝贝一样设置为笔记本桌面的一张照片，是他在樱花树下回头看向对方的那一瞬间。

那副画的光影运用的极好，画面中的青年脸上光影绰绰，那双眸子里是比阳光更加耀眼的闪烁。

勇利没忍住多看了好几眼，不敢相信这是自己。

随后他才注意到在画面的右下角有一小行字，大致意思就是维克托感谢作为原型的自己。

勇利忍不住勾起嘴角，又觉得有些难为情，他其实并没有做什么，写出这个故事来的还是男人自己，这样被郑重其事的感谢觉得受之有愧。

他心里还没感叹完，眼睛已经扫过了下面的字，然后他“啪” 的一声合上了书，直接钻进了被子里将自己裹了起来。

维克托挑了一下眉，慢条斯理的将笔记本盖上放在床头柜上，然后将裹成一团的青年抱进怀里，明知故问道：“怎么了，不舒服吗？”

勇利不想理他，又将自己埋的更深了一些。

“勇利。”维克托低低的笑了起来，磁性的音线好似敲在勇利的心上，扑通扑通的直跳，他说：“你在害羞吗？”

他见人还是不作声，伸手去扯被子，好半天才让人露出半张通红的脸。他看了觉得自己心都好像化成了棉花糖，又软又甜，忍不住轻声哄着他，说：“勇利，到底怎么了，告诉我好不好？”

勇利最受不了他用这种宠溺的语气和自己说话，那会让他忍不住说实话，偏偏还是自己难以启齿的实话。

最终他还是在男人那双深邃的蔚蓝眼眸中败下阵来，别开眼小声的说：“就算你是那么想的，也不要写在书上啊，被发现了怎么办……”

他的声音透过被子有些闷闷的，但维克托还是听清楚了对方的话。他低下头吻在青年的额头，说：“放心，别人不会发现的，只会以为我是为了讨你开心。而且我就是要写出来，告诉别人这个神明已经是我的了。”

勇利忍不住又拉高了被子，想再一次将自己埋进去。

维克托觉得好笑，明明两个人都已经结婚了，关于“我爱你”这三个字也不知互相说了多少回，怎么还会因为这种小事而害羞脸红到不敢面对自己呢。

他这一次直接强硬的拉开被子，然后关了灯将自己也裹了进去，用唇封住还想说什么的嘴，将那些未出口的话变成了语焉不详的呜咽。

勇利承受着男人热情的亲吻，脑海中又不自觉的回想起刚才看到的那段话，心又控制不住的悸动起来。

在书的最后一页，画着自己的那一页上，男人漂亮的字体写着——

「他是我的宝藏，我的小王子。他不光是这里所有动物的神明，也是我的神明。他实现了很多居民的愿望，而接下来，他将用他的一生，来实现我的愿望。」

-END-


End file.
